Why?
by Mike2695
Summary: Blessing/permission granted... Akatsuki is gone, Orochimaru is dead, Uchiha Sasuke has returned, and the Shinobi Nations are at a standing truce. Everyone is happy right? Well that is the idea, but for one it couldn't be any worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcom to another one of my stories **

**Why?** (Generic name since a lot of questions will be asked and answered through out the story)

**Summary: **Akatsuki is gone, Orochimaru is dead, Uchiha Sasuke has returned, and the Shinobi Nations are at a standing truce. Everyone is happy right? Well that is the idea, but for one it couldn't be any worse. Will start out as Hurt/comfort but will progress more into an adventure and maybe some humor. Rating high T low M, though might turn high M or MA.

**As of right now for who ever has a problem can leave now.... I was just granted blessing and permission from Astronomical Apparatus11 so please dont give me anymore problems. **

Speech

"Yo" Normal

_'Yo' Thought_

**"Yo" normal Demon**

**_'Yo' Thought Demon_**

**Yo **without quotes are Jutsu

**(1)...(4): **Are A.N. located at the end of the chapter

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Naruto!"**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Why am I still here?"

Asked a young man to himself. A young man of eighteen years of age who stood about 6'2", the man had neon blonde hair which came down to the middle of his neck, his forehead was cover with a black clothed Hitae with the symbols of wind and oil, which held up his bangs. His face could almost look as if it was carved from stone; there were no signs of baby fat, cuts, or blemishes visible. The only thing that dawned his face was six whisker like marks, three lining each side of his face. The one other thing that stood out was his somewhat dimmed azure eyes.

He was currently wearing loose black and orange ANBU style pants which he had wraps around his ankles and thighs. On either thigh he was carrying kunai and shuriken holsters and two equipment pouches on the back of his belt. Going up, he wore a black muscle shirt that was covered with a black jacket; to top it off he wore a trench coat that went down to the tops of his ankles the coat itself a deep crimson red, with a black flames licking at the bottom.

"Why am I still here?" The young man asked himself again he said as he looked over the village from above on the Hokage Monument. The man, Konoha's most unpredictable ninja, the current Gama Sannin** (1)**, and jinchuurki of the most feared bijuu Kyuubi no Kitsune, Uzumaki Naruto.

It was the 30th of September, gone was the summer and in come the fall. The place Konohagakure no Sato, today was a day of celebration. Today one year ago the criminal organization Akatsuki met its end by the shinobi of the leaf; manly one Uzumaki Naruto took on Uchiha Madara and won out in the end. Though he did receive help from two unsuspecting people one Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. Why these two is because Itachi was under a long term triple S-class mission for Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage. His mission was to be a spy and divert the Akatsuki away from Naruto and the Leaf village. As for the Uchiha massacre he was framed by Orochimaru to pit Sasuke against his brother in attempt to gain the Sharingan for himself. As for Kisame, though at first he was a loyal member of the organization. Though traveling with Itachi gained a bond that made his loyalties change, and in the end partnered up with him against Madara and the others.

As for what happen to the two, they followed Naruto back to Konoha and were instated in secret as the Hokage's personal ANBU guards. Just to say if the council got wind of the two being in Konoha, well considering they are both S-rank missing-nins they would have be arrested and most likely executed. Though as a request from Naruto and as a thank you for helping him he was able to get Tsunade to agree. Though to everyone in the great shinobi nations the two are dead and their identities hidden behind their masks, while all of their official records are burned, so no one apart from the Hokage and Naruto know of their true identities.

It was also the day that Uchiha Sasuke returned to the village. Though upon his arrival at the gates of Konoha he was swiftly arrested by ANBU for being an A-rank missing-nin, this brought major controversy amongst the village and basically forced to release Sasuke out without trial. All in all Sasuke receive no penalty and was giving a clean slate to work with, courtesy of the village elders, the civilian council, and a few of the shinobi council. Even though Tsunade was the Hokage she was overruled and had her hands tied, because of an inner laced privilege that states once a year the council can overrule and decision the Hokage makes.

So in a mere week, the once precious Uchiha Sasuke was back and living the life. Also there was one change that Naruto noticed about the Uchiha, he didn't have an all powering fear me or suffer aura around him, and he actually smiled and not a smirk and actual smile. Naruto could only guess it was because he finally avenged his clan** (2) **and was able to start his second goal. This soon came to light a month or so later when he asked Sakura to be his girlfriend.

As for the rest of Konoha 9 and Gai's team, they have all reached the ranks of Jounin. Neji, Tenten, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kiba were all ANBU Special Forces. Ino was working with Ibiki and Anko in the Torture and Interrogation. Lee was a Jounin-sensei, while Sakura and Hinata were working at the hospital, and last but not least Shino was working with his father since he is going to take the clan's head position soon.

Though with these pleasant times you could say there is love in the air. Other than Sakura and Sasuke, the rest of Konoha 9 plus Gai's team were living well. Neji had Tenten, who which was two months pregnant. Chouji was going out with Ayame from the ramen stand and was soon to be engaged. Shikamaru had Ino, Hinata got over her crush and found a boyfriend in Kiba. Even Lee was able to find love in the world. Though they were not the only ones over in Suna the current Kazekage Gaara was engaged to be married with a young woman and shinobi named Matsuri, Kankuro was also engaged to another Suna Jounin, and as for Tamari she was currently going out with another Suna Jounin like her brother**(3)**.

He needed to go. But as long as his precious people accepted him, he would stay.

As he walked through the village on his way to the ramen stand, he overheard a familiar voice talking. His senses increased to the level of a fox so he knew exactly who the voice belonged to.

Sakura, was the main reasons he stayed in Konoha. He hoped with every fiber in him that in time Sasuke and her would break up and she would come to him. But he was starting to realize that his chances were getting slimmer and slimmer. Didn't stop him from wishing did it? As he approached her; he realized she was not alone. He could smell the scents of Ino, Hinata and Tenten. Naruto might be dense, but not dumb and quickly realized that this was the wrong place to be at the moment since it was a girl's conversation after all. So he masked his his chakra signature the best he could, so he would not interrupt them, With that he continued walking towards Icharakus.

As he approached, he hears one of them say his name. He stopped for a second and was about to turn to them, but then heard the same person continue.

"So Sakura, now that you finally bet me and got Sasuke, what are you going to do about Naruto? I mean, everyone knows he is still trying for you." Ino said.

"I… I don't know. really never thought about it. Though i bet he will get over it. It's truly a shame he never realized you Hinata. But then again. This IS Naruto we are talking about here. He is extremely dense. Sometimes I wonder if he is truly cut out to be a ninja with the way he thinks." Sakura replied.

"It is ok. Naruto probably never would have figured out I liked him. But really I don't care anymore, I am over him finally and I am with Kiba. I am happy as it is. I believe that… for Naruto-kun his chances cacame aand gone." Hinata almost whispered.

"I wonder if he'll ever find a girl for him and your most likely right Hinata. though I would feel sorry for whom ever he gets. While he is a kind hearted shinobi, and I will give it to him he did calm down but he is still reckless… it will kill him during missions. I mean what is up with all the orange? I know he toned it down a lot but still its such an odd color?" Ino said.

He heard another girl's voice but he left before he heard what they said. As he raced towards his apartment, all he could think about was the comments that Sakura said.

'_Sometimes I wonder if he is truly cut out to be a shinobi'_

Naruto wiped his eyes as salty tears ran down his whiskered cheeks. His resolve on staying in Konoha was now fully broken. He had no more reason to be in Konoha. With the late Sandaime, he found it a bit hard to stay in Konoha. Even though he still had Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Iruka just to name the very few, they could never match up with the old man. Now that his friends were gone as well, he could not bare to spend another day in Konoha.

Once he reached his apartment, he grabbed a number of scrolls and tossed his belongings in them, which included training scrolls, his few prized positions from his "friends", he put all his food, mostly ramen in a personally invented food scrolls that you could store food for long term missions he also stored his clothes and most of his weapons in another scroll and threw all those in a bag. As he zipped up his bag, he looked at the Team 7 picture and pictures of the other teams for a while before putting the frames face down.

"Goodbye Konoha." He whispered as he grabbed his keys and closed the door behind him.

Tsunade was tired no exhausted, she has been fighting the bane of Hokages, well except for the Yondaime, paperwork. It seemed like Shizune keeps appearing every five minutes with another stack and she was beginning to become very annoyed by her assistant. Also her apprentice was nowhere to be seen. A knock at the door stopped her intra-personal rant. Without looking up she just said "Enter." Though the response she was expecting never came all that did was the dropping of a bag and the ring of metal to wood. She brought her gaze up and saw a Leaf Hitae with a black cloth. She raised her head up and saw Naruto.

Naruto stood there with a sadden look, he stared at the ground as it was the most interesting thing. Then in a low voice almost a whisper, "I….I'm tired, throughout the years from the start all I wanted was to be recognized for who I am and be accepted by the village I swore to protect." Tsunade stood up from her desk and started to move towards Naruto. "What did I receive? Nothing, I ended two invasions, I finished off the Akatsuki, I brought back the damn traitor, I give my all during missions, and what do my comrades say about me?" he said practically yelling now. Now Tsunade was worried and moved to her surrogate younger brother and wrapped her arms around him. Naruto was shacking uncontrollably, "They say I should quit, they say why do I try, they say I'M NOT CUT OUT TO BE A SHINOBI!" he yelled the last part and then broke down crying in Tsunade's arms.

Tsunade by now was just thinking one thing, '_What the hell is going on?_"

Naruto just sat there in Tsunade's arms as she rocked him back and forth. He kept repeating, "Why, Why me." Then after about five minutes he calmed down, he wasn't shaking uncontrollably. That is when Tsunade took her chance. "What happen Naruto? What in the world made you breakdown, your usually strong." spoke Tsunade in an unusually soft voice. After all the time being called baa-chan by the young man in her arms she took it to heart believing she was truly his grandmother. Though then again with being his official godmother **(4)** basically sealed the deal.

"I can't take it anymore, I'm through, I need to get away," he said ignoring Tsunade's question.

"Get away? What do you mean get away?" asked the now worried Hokage.

"Just that get away from the village, the people, my past. I can't stay here anymore, my friends that I cherished basically just casted me aside like I was nothing. How can I live in a place that even my so called friends are just like the damn villagers!?" asked Naruto in a not so quiet voice.

Tsunade was many of emotions at the moment just a few were, shocked, furious, and sadness. "But Naruto-kun what about me, Shizune, and Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade.

In a calmer voice, "You, Shizune, Ero-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Teuchi and Ayame-neechan are probably the only people in this village that I can call friends. To all others I'm just the dobe or dead last."

"Ok, then, but tell me what are you planning to do?"

"I want to leave the village, travel. Since the Akatsuki and Orochimaru are finished I don't have to worry anymore. Hell I am a SS-class ninja and I made a name for myself in which no one will mess with me and since we are at a standing truce it would be an act of war which no one wants at the moment. Everyone in the Ninja world Knows I brought down the Akatsuki and now fear me in a sense, though I am also a high priority target, what is the bounty on my head now isn't like 500,000,000 ryo by now, and still my own village believe I am just a worthless demon."

Tsunade for all reasons nodded in response to Naruto. "I see Naruto-kun, but how long will you be leaving for, what about your dream?"

"Truthfully, I don't know, but I will say it won't be anything less than a couple years. As for my dreams they are not set in stone, dreams change. Though tell me this, even if you nominate me to be your successor how can I lead a village that despises me, how can I fulfill my dream?!" Naruto asked, though to Tsunade it sounded more like a statement or a demand.

Tsunade was shaking at the question. He was right. "I don't know Naruto, I don't know."

* * *

Author Notes from story:

**(1) **Over all I kept Jiraiya alive in this story and he is an advisor to Tsunade, making Naruto the Current Sannin.

**(2) **He got word after he killed Orochimaru that he was the one that commited the massacare and framed Itachi.

**(3) **Temari though is not engaged. Just say its a shaky realationship.

**(4)** Naruto doesn't know yet, but will in time find out.

Well that is the end of the first chapter of my new story. Comments and constructive criticism always welcomed. Hope you enjoyed it, and will be updating it at some point in time. Hopefully soon. Also parings are not totally figured out yet. Just to say I will not be having any arc characters as parings and I'm not going to seperate any of the current parings, though I might use Temari. Also someone gave me the idea to use the 5th Mizukage, though this can also be turned into a multi or a harem. Its all a toss up at this point. One last thing im setting this story in Naruto/Temari, because it may or may not turn out that way, but she will be a playing factor in this story.

**Also again, don't give me anymore problems everything is fine now so BACK OFF! I was granted the permission to take what I need to make this work. If you got a problem just leave.**

Also for thoes that have or are reading my other story Second Chance, New Hope and are waiting for an update that will be coming out with in a week or two. Just got done with school for the semester so I will have more time to work on it.

Well as they say

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome back to my story "Why?"**

**Summary: **Akatsuki is gone, Orochimaru is dead, Uchiha Sasuke has returned, and the Shinobi Nations are at a standing truce. Everyone is happy right? Well that is the idea, but for one it couldn't be any worse. Will start out as Hurt/comfort but will progress more into an adventure and maybe some humor. Rating high T low M, though might turn high M or MA.

**As of right now for who ever has a problem can leave now.... I was just granted blessing and permission from Astronomical Apparatus11 so please dont give me anymore problems. **

Speech

"Yo" Normal

_'Yo' Thought_

**"Yo" normal Demon**

**_'Yo' Thought Demon_**

**Yo **without quotes are Jutsu

**(1)...(2): **Are A.N. located at the end of the chapter

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Naruto!"**

* * *

Chapter 2

"No Naruto you have a good argument and your right I was just a bit shaken at how you said it, Though answer me this, when do you plan on leaving?" Tsunade asked.

"Really if I can I would leave right after this conversation is over with." Naruto said.

"Why so soon?" Tsunade asked as her expression changed to one of confusion.

"I don't want to see anyone now. Truthfully I just want to disappear as if I was never here. But if they do start asking questions just say I went on a mission don't need to say where or for how long just a mission. Now if that doesn't work come up with a rank like an S or SS class mission then they will shut up." Naruto said as he got off his seat and grabbed his bag.

Tsunade just nodded at his response already coming up with her own plans to avoid confrontations. "Alright Naruto you got your wish, but hold your horses I got to send something out first, and before you say anything it is for your benefit and the second thing is a scroll I want to give you." She then got up and walked to her desk, reached inside a draw and pulled out a scroll that Naruto instantly recognized as a blood seal.

"While you're on the road, I want you to read that scroll. It has some things that I think you would want to know and learn about. Also one other thing keep an eye out for a carrier hawk within a week at most I will have a new title for you… and the reason for this is because you handed over your Leaf Hitae. So now you're by my standards a traveling Sannin with no village affiliation. Though I always had this idea that when I was traveling that I could get some pass that allows me to me let's say an ambassador to the Shinobi Nations and smaller towns, villages, and cities, job being going from nation to nation helping out agreements, like trade routes, treaties, and other government issues." She said as she handed him the scroll. "There is only one catch that I interlaced in the note I sent the Daimyo and that is if your home village that being Konoha is at war or under attack you must return and fight for us. Shizune in my office now!" Yelled Tsunade over the intercom.

The next moment said person burst through the door as if expecting something to jump out and attack. Though seeing only Tsunade and Naruto she walked over and with a short bow, "Yes Tsunade-sama you summoned me?"

"Hai, I got a message here that need to be delivered to the Fire Daimyo ASAP. And before you get the any ideas it is nothing bad, it's just a request letter I just want to get this off my back." explained Tsunade to her sectary.

With a nod Shizune rushed past Naruto, seemingly not even realizing he was there and took off to the village's bird nests **(1)** to get a hawk to send the message out.

Naruto during this exchange just sat in amazement, this was better than he expected and actually liked the idea. "Thank you very much baa-chan, how can I repay you?" asked the young sage.

"Well for one you can stop calling me baa-chan I'm not that old. Oh and there is finally one more thing need to give you." She reaches in to her desk once again and pulling out another scroll, "This scroll contains books and other scrolls on customs and how they operate in other countries, I'm giving you this is because if you do get the job you don't want to look like an idiot when you're doing your job." replied the busty blonde, in which Naruto nodded in thanks. After the two talked for a quick moment or so, Naruto picked up his bag to leave the office and head to out. But as he was about to bid Tsunade farewell, the door knocked.

"Come in." Tsunade said. As soon as the door opened, Naruto cursed himself for not leaving earlier, '_No I had to stick around and continue to talk... today is just not my day_.'

"You called Hokage-Sa- Naruto? What are you doing here? And what's with the bag and scrolls." Sakura and Sasuke soon entered the room along with Sai.

Before Naruto could answer, Tsunade interjected. "Naruto is being sent on a long term mission. You may go now Naruto. Good luck and my Kami look over you." She said. Naruto quietly whispered a 'thank you' to Tsunade and waved goodbye to the three as he quickly and swiftly flew out the window.

"Where is he going Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"That Sakura… is something I can't tell you." Tsunade said as she sat down and pulled out a glass and a bottle of sake. From the looks on the Sasuke and Sakura's faces, told her they won't it down this easily.

In a matter of seconds from leaving the Hokage's office Naruto arrived at the main gate. He walked up to the check station where two nameless Chuunin were watching. Well actually one was sleeping and the other drawing not even paying attention to their surroundings. Naruto just walked up and stood there for a second, then another, and another till he was thoroughly annoyed. "Ahem!"

The one Chuunin that was drawing looked up and at first thought nothing of it till he noticed the billowing trench coat, he drew his eyes up a bit more to look at the man and almost fell backwards. That is when he hit his partner and shot up to attention. "N-Na-Naruto-sa-sama pleasure to see you this afternoon what can we do for you?" asked the startled Chuunin by now his partner was no different standing at attention waiting for orders.

"I'm heading out for a while so if you would so kindly open the gates please?" asked Naruto in his most polite tone he could muster, after being thorough annoyed by the two in front of him.

"Hai, open the gates!" The one Chuunin shouted.

Once the gates where open Naruto turned to the two, "Thank you and have a pleasant afternoon you two."

"Thank you Naruto-sama and have a safe travel." Spoke the second Chuunin.

With that Naruto turned to leave out the gates. This would be his last time seeing them for a long, long time.

Tsunade was in her office when she just saw the gates close once more and knew Naruto was gone. It saddens her a bit to knowing her adopted grandson was going to be gone, but she could only guess what he must be going through with being here.

With Naruto

As soon as Naruto was about half a mile away from the gates, he pumped a generous amount of charka in to his feet and shot off with his current speed he could probably traverse the distance between Konoha and wave in a quarter of the time **(2)** it took them when they did the actual mission all those years ago. But opted to slow down after getting a good twenty five, thirty miles away from the village and decided to take a leisure walking pace till he stopped for the night.

When he woke the next moring, he was a bit surprised, he almost half expected the whole other day to be a dream, but low and behold, it wasn't, and it was sealed when he went into his bag and found the blood seal scroll and the scroll of village, and village government operation. At first he was intrigued about the blood seal scroll but pulled himself away saying it was too soon for him. But when he remembered he then grabbed the other scroll and opened it up, there in front of him laid six kanji, which he only assumed was for the five elemental nations, and the last one said **General/Common** he first looked at the at the one labeled fire, and when he summoned the contents in the kanji, he was thoroughly shocked, What laid in front of him was not only a book about customs and operations, they had maps, books, scrolls, which contained layout of lands, villages towns. It contained information about demographics; it gave detail information on VIPs in a nation. Naruto set the items down and leaned back, _'What the hell this information is the gold mind for assassins and war, what the hell are they planning giving it to me for?_'

Though Naruto found a small note in there addressed to no one so he just opened it in side was a small note.

_Just incase negations go bad you know who to avoid and how to escape._

_Shodai Hokage _

Naruto was sitting there shocked surprised._ 'I guess this was information for war times, and I guess without noticing they just kept updating it as time progressed, since they have all information about leader is Tsunade baa-chan, Also I'm listed as the number one man to say away from during an invasion or escaping, interesting. I guess they are using information given by Ero-Sannin's and my spy network to make this all possible. _'

With that in find he made twenty **Kage Bunshin **and each grabbed a piece of work and started reading a few were also sent out to be forward guards. This was some sensitive stuff he was holding.

As he kept up his pace he started planning out what his travels will entail, he already had some ideas but since he had as long as he liked, he planned on adding some stops. He first thought of just stopping in with his spy network getting updates, and meeting up with friends, but with the situation he had an opportunity not many get, because of the possibility of this ambassador position and the new information at his finger tips, plus the shinobi nations are at a truce and technically he is not an official Leaf Shinobi he will see what women are around the world and maybe get one for himself.

Naruto while grinning the only question was, "Where to go first?"

With taking his leisure time it took me another day and a half before nearing the wave country border and thought, '_What the hell, why not drop in and say hi then I can also read that scroll baa-chan gave me.'_ he thought as he took off crossing the border and traveled about another half a mile before coming up to the imposing view of the **Great Naruto Bridge. **He smiled when he saw the bridge remembering back to the times when everything was a bit simpler though it also brought up the ever haunting phrase _"Is he even cut out to be a ninja?"_

Naruto walked up towards the bridge and admired the work noting that it seemed to have gone through some renovations since that day six years ago. Though nothing big just a polish job here and there, Naruto continued to walk across nodding to people that passed him. Most of the time he actually got casual nods and smiles, but also received double takes from the village people noticing the resemblance between the statue in town and him.

Once Naruto finally crossed the bridge he arrived in the town and was surprised at what he saw, gone was the behind the times town and it seemed so new updated version, Since the down fall of Gato the village prospered as a shipping hub, brining money in and jobs to the town's people. On top of since a year or so after the liberation of the wave Konoha was not requested for assistance and Naruto finally found out why. As he walked he saw Samurai posted ever thirty, forty meters between each other holding a sector and at government buildings, schools, and a new hospital that was built over the time there were at least five posted around the buildings and if you were trained you could see ninjas hiding in the shadows. Naruto assumed that the Daimyo of the country hired them to be the lands full time defenders. He wouldn't be surprised if they have their own academy one of these days.

Naruto finally came upon the building he was looking for. The town's inn, when he walked up he looked at the building, it was neither big nor small, though it did look pretty new. Even though Naruto is a complicating ninja, one thing about him is that he likes the simple things so the inn was perfect for him.

When he entered the building he looked around (if you ever been in a holiday inn express or something of that price range just a little less fancy nothing like Caesar's palace). Naruto walked up to the desk and without looking up the desk manager just starting asking questions, "Hello welcome to Wave Inn how can we help you today?

"Well just coming in to get a room for the next couple days if possible." stated Naruto.

"Oh course sir it's been quiet and we got plenty of room, I just need your name and how many days." said the woman at the desk.

"Hai, Hai, well name on the room will be Uzumaki Naruto and will want a room for let's say next week."

"Well Uzumaki-san we have your room on the second floor number 225. Here yo…" After the entire conversation she finally looked up to see the man in front of her was shocked still. Her mind finally rebooted and remembered his name.

Naruto himself was getting a bit unnerved at the situation at hand, "Yes ma'am is there something wrong?"

The woman behind the counter shook her head with a small blush, "No, no sorry Uzumaki-san, just didn't expect to meet the hero of this town here in my inn. Oh yeah here you go sir. " with that she handed Naruto his keys.

Naruto just smiled, "I must say that since that fateful day I just surprised at all the innovations here."

"Yes well you didn't expect us to stay in the dark now that we have a working port now did you?"

Naruto just chuckled, "Of course not, that is the last thing I would expect, just surprised how quickly it came to be."

The woman just nodded in understanding, "well that is all thanks to our Daimyo he got his inspiration from you actually, your idea of hard work and getting things done pushed us to secure ourselves as you might have seen as you were walking around with all the samurai around."

"Yes I actually saw that, and I'm curious who is the Daimyo because I didn't have much contact with the people here beside Tazuna, his daughter Tsunami and her son Inari."

It was the woman's turn to chuckle, "well Uzumaki-san you have your answer already. Tazuna-sama has lead our town on this road of prosperity. Ah yes, almost forgot, we actually have an order if you are sighted in town we are suppose to inform him immediately, says something about wanting to meet you again and giving you a tour."

Naruto just nodded, "Well that's good to hear since I meant to come here to meet him and his family so I guess this will make it easier… Well its getting a little late and I want to grab some food before I turn in for the evening. You wouldn't be able to point me in the direction of a ramen stand?"

The woman nodded and gave him directions to the best one in town and with that bid him a good evening before Naruto took off to his room.

* * *

Author Notes from story:

**(1) **Really don't know what they call it.

**(2) **With his sage, demonic chakra, and stamina, he could make it in less than a day.

Well that is the end of the second chapter of Why?. Comments and constructive criticism always welcomed. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter he will receive the letter from the Daimyo meet up who ever doesn't gets secondary position, that's only if I can make it work. Also the poll will be between Mei (5th Mizukage) and Tamari. You can vote them to be separate or together it's in your hands. Voting will be done by end of next chapter.

Well as they say

Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome back to my story "Why?"**

**Summary: **Akatsuki is gone, Orochimaru is dead, Uchiha Sasuke has returned, and the Shinobi Nations are at a standing truce. Everyone is happy right? Well that is the idea, but for one it couldn't be any worse. Will start out as Hurt/comfort but will progress more into an adventure and maybe some humor. Rating high T low M, though might turn high M or MA.

**As of right now for who ever has a problem can leave now.... I was just granted blessing and permission from Astronomical Apparatus11 so please dont give me anymore problems. **

Speech

"Yo" Normal

_'Yo' Thought_

**"Yo" normal Demon**

**_'Yo' Thought Demon_**

**Yo **without quotes are Jutsu

**(1)...(2): **Are A.N. located at the end of the chapter

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Naruto!"**

* * *

Chapter 3

When Naruto got back to his room from the ramen stand the only thing on his mind was a nice cozy bed and a lot of sleep. Though for our hero that was not to be. When he arrived there was a hawk sitting on his bed waiting for him and around his leg was the Fire Daimyo's symbol. Naruto just sighed and walked over to the hawk and released it from its mission. He opened it up and began to read, and what he read he liked.

Uzumaki Naruto,

_Greetings, I am the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni, I am currently contacting you in reference to Godaime Hokage Senju Tsunade. She has informed me of the situation that you are in and a solution. I must say I was a bit confused, but very intrigued at her suggestion an ambassador to all Five Great Shinobi Nations, the Lower Shinobi Nations, and countries. Truthfully at first I was a little reluctant to this offering though after reviewing your file and at your accomplishments to your village and the Shinobi world, I don't believe there is a better choice. Also she let slip that at one time you wanted to be Hokage, so when in doubt you will be doing the political job of one, but you're in no affiliation to a single village. As for what your new position entitles you to do is that you will be dealing with government agendas, be it trade routes, treaties, even Chuunin Exam prep. So congratulations on your promotion, also I hope to see you sometime here in the future so I can meet this world's hero._

_Now let's continue, and inform you, that for this to be working out you must have the signature of the Daimyo from the five elemental lands, that being said you need the signatures and seals from Mizu no Kuni, Kaminari no Kuni, Tsuchi no Kuni, and Kaze no Kuni, though I do advise you to get the seal and signature from the Kages as well. You already have my seal and signature so you're clear in Hi no Kuni. With these signatures and seals, you will be in a way tied to ever village, which means you are not allow to share any secrets between countries, Though I will say I know you're the Gama Sannin and you have your spy network… They are able to continue working, but when in doubt you are only able to relay what information you get from them to whomever you hail from which I assume is Konohagakure no Sato. Though you must realize with this power you have the ability to gain access to any village, all you need is a flash of your badge and you are in, Though when entering you are under control of the village no questions asked. There is only one other thing and that is if you want smooth traveling though-out the nations I suggest you get the signatures from the other thirty five nations… That is if you can find them… and also if your travels don't take you cross those lands then you may not need them anyways._

_Now as for what Tsunade interlace into here, that being that you will come fight for them if they are at war. Personally I edited that a little and that being said is that you can fight for where you call home if that be Konoha then so be it if not may it be Kiri, Suna, Taki, where ever then that is your place to say. Just realize that by fighting for a particular side you could lose your job in the other village, but that's for you to decide. Also if at any time you want to quit or take a break you are more than welcome. Just don't procrastinate. Well Ambassador Uzumaki, just one more thing is that when they come up I will send you Hi no Kuni related deals and you will operate from there. Also don't get rusty keep your ninja skills up because if you ever return to a village you don't want to let them down. Well good hunting and my Kami look over you._

Very respectfully

Daimyo of Hi no Kuni

Naruto read it over at least four or times before he understood everything that is being given to him. '_Wow I got all this, glad I was reading up on this stuff because it looks like I start my new job tomorrow, Also I like the title Ambassador Uzumaki Naruto, kind of like the sound of it."_

With that Naruto took the scroll and put it into his bag and got cleaned up before dropping into the soft bed where he fell asleep instantly.

Naruto woke up the next morning a little confused to where he was till he got his bearings and smiled. The biggest thing that got him going was that today he was going to start his new job; also the prospect of meeting old friends didn't damper his sprits either.

Once getting out of bed, going through his morning rituals and getting dressed in his ninja gear he finally added the last touch and clipped on his new badge inside his trench coat to keep it concealed for the time being. He really didn't want people asking him questions just yet. Once finished dressed he opened the Daimyo's scroll again and unsealed another one that held the signature sheet, and he tucked that into one of his vest's chest pockets and took his leave downstairs to eat at the Inn's diner.

After the short breakfast, the diner owner came up to him with his check and a letter. After signing the check to his room he opened the letter and smiled.

_Uzumaki-sama you are summoned to the capital building to meet the Daimyo. He is looking forward to seeing you as is his family. _

_Daimyo's Assistant_

With one last check of his things he turned and left the hotel and entered the nice crisp fall air coming off the sea. _'I could actually get use to this. The sea gives it a good touch.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked down the road still admiring the village. He continued to walk till he arrived at a very impressive building that had a wall surrounding it and a guard station. Naruto walked up to the station only to be stopped by one of the Samurai guards.

"Halt, state your name and your purpose of being here or leave at once." Commanded the guard.

Naruto just nodded, "Ambassador Uzumaki Naruto, and I am here since I was summoned by your Daimyo." Naruto extracted the letter he received from the Daimyo's assistant and handed it to the guard.

After inspecting it he nodded, "Of course Uzumaki-sama, if you excuse us for a second we will get you a guide since I'm assuming it is your first time here for a while now?" with a nod from Naruto he called over another guard and gave him his orders. "Come with me Uzumaki-sama your appointment is in five minutes Tazuna-sama is currently in a meeting with Mizukage-sama."

Naruto just nodded, but in his mind he was running though the information his clones read from the paperwork he received from Tsunade.

Godaime Mizukage

Village:

Kirigakure no Sato

Name:

T erumi Mei

Age:

21

Not much know about her, even the picture was a couple years old.

Known achievements:

Jounin at age fifteen led rebel forces against the Yondaime Mizukage during the Bloodline purge. She is the holder of two bloodlines **Futton** and **Youton** .At the age of seventeen received the title of Godaime Mizukage. She is capable of using the Earth, Fire, and Water natures

He was currently sitting in a chair adjacent to the door which led into the Daimyo's office. Though what caught Naruto's interest was the two standing outside on either side of the door. They were both wearing shinobi outfits and had Kiri Hitai-ate. '_Must be the Mizukage's personal guard_.' Thought Naruto as he watched the two.

Naruto was about to address the two, but he stopped himself when he saw the two snap to attention. Soon the door opened and Naruto himself snapped to attention. Even though he was not a ninja per say he still showed respect, especially if he was going to work with her in the near future. When the door opened mentally Naruto's jaw dropped. From what he could see, she is a very beautiful woman. She has ankle-length hair which was a russet-red, and her eyes are jade green. In all of her appearances, her hair is seen covering her right eye. She has been seen wearing deep-blue low cut battle kimono over a webbed-mesh bodysuit which left a very alluring view of her very ample cleavage. He could also see that she is wearing a blue colored lipstick. Even though the women that stood before him was absolutely gorgeous, she gave off an aura of experience and power. Someone that is not meant to be messed with.

Naruto himself to say if he wasn't schooled into trying to make a good impression he would be a babbling puddle of goo. He was by no means a pervert as some people he has the fortunate or more unfortunate privilege to know but that doesn't rule him out… hell everyone has a little pervert in them women and men alike. And this was a little hard on him, but he didn't show it. Or so he thought.

Naruto was finally knocked out of his musings by someone calling his name. Right behind the Mizukage was Tazuna himself. "Naruto is that really you?"

"Hai Daimyo-sama, it's me alright."

"Naruto, for one it's just Tazuna… you saved my life and the people of this country we are in debt to you so no more calling me Daimyo-sama." Replied the old man.

Naruto gave a quick nod before turning his attention towards Mei, "Mizukage-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you, I have heard many great things and I must say all the pictures I have seen of you hardly does any justice." Spoke Naruto with a smile and a bow in respect.

Mei was a bit startled by the address since she has never seen this man before. Also she couldn't stop the hint of pink rising on her cheeks. Though she knew she had looks, no man has ever spoken like that due to the fear of saying something wrong to her and receiving her wrath. So this was new to her. _'Also it doesn't help that this man is quiet handsome.'_ He also had a very close resemblance to someone she knew but she just couldn't put a finger on it. "Thank you, for your kind words. Though before I go I would like to know your name first."

Naruto nodded, "Certainly Mizukage-sama, I am Uzumaki Naruto also known as the Gama Sannin, also to include, now, wandering ninja and ambassador."

With hearing that name she and her guards were surprised, here in front of them stood the man who brought the end of Akatsuki. Though there was something else that was caught by Tazuna that he was curious about. "Naruto what did you mean by, wandering ninja and more importantly ambassador?"

Naruto didn't say anything at first as if collecting his thoughts before speaking. "Well Tazuna that is better to be spoken in private… Though since the Mizukage is here she may join us since it also has to deal with her." Explained Naruto, which also caught the attention of the Mei and her guards.

"What do you mean Naruto-san?"

"Well if you join us Mizukage-sama then all will be explained, also your guards may join us in the room I can set up door guards if you would like me to." She looked a little reluctant at first but then nodded, actually being quiet curious. At the nod two copies of Naruto rose from his shadow and walked over to the door and took up positions on either side of the door **(1).** The Three shinobi or at least the two guards where standing there with mouths agape, Mei was actually holding herself back from showing her surprise, the biggest reason was because it was almost unheard of that Justus can be used without the seals and there are only a few at most Justus that don't need them in the first place, like the **Rasengan**. "Well shall we?" ask Naruto. All nodded and returned to the room once they came from.

The room was to say the least elegant; it was actually a bit more elegant and a bit bigger than the Hokage's office. It also held big picture windows that opened up towards the village giving its leader the perfect view of the surrounding lands. The office itself was set up quiet similar like the Hokage's office, having the desk with two chairs in front of it and near the next to the wall was a couch. As everyone entered they took their respective spots with the Mei's two guards sitting on the couch in the back while Mei and Naruto took the two seats in front of the Daimyo's desk.

"So Naruto may you please explain to us this new position you have received and also why you requested Mizukage-dono to be present?"

Naruto just nodded, "Well I did say I would, though I will give you the short version as of right now I can explain more later if you like." With getting nods from both leaders Naruto began, "Well it happened not four days ago, I personally got tired with my village and with permission I was allowed to travel the Shinobi world, at first it would have been just me traveling, though Tsunade-baachan or should I say Hokage-sama offered me a job, and through the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni I received my job… to sum it up I will be an ambassador to The Five Great Shinobi Nations and lesser nations… like Ame, Taki, and so on. I will assist in political agreements like treaties, trade routes and so on. Also be a liaison between the great and lesser nations. All I need is to get the signatures from the five elemental daimyos and Kages, and then from the thirty-five lower nations.

To say the people in the room were surprised was a little bit of an understatement. Though questions were wanting to be answered, but who was going to ask first. After a few minutes Tazuna finally spoke up. "Naruto you said you got tired of your village, what do you mean by that exactly?"

Naruto sighed and looked down not wanting to meet the gazes of the two leaders at first but then he collected himself and looked up. Both leaders actually gasped in shock at what they saw. Before them was a different man, same but different and the one thing that set it off was his eyes. Gone was the happy go lucky smile without a care, the version people always saw and nowadays read about. Though this version in front of them was a sadden, hurt filled, pain, and anger look. That is when Naruto in a very low voice spoke, "I am assuming you all know of my back story, the reason the Akatsuki was after me?" all four nodded in response, "Then you know the life of a Jinchuruuki… Though if you don't then let me explain. In general the life of a Jinchuruuki is a life of pain and loneliness. I won't go in to detail of my life, at least not now but just say for all my life my village has been against me save a few people. And after eighteen years, with fighting and winning during an invasion, wait make that two. Destroying the Akatsuki, and bring back a traitor, my close friends say I'm not cut out to be a ninja, that I should basically quit. So basically after hearing this I sadly to say ran. I was broken I couldn't believe my friends actually said this of me. So when in doubt I packed my stuff and went to the Hokage and originally I wanted to quit and leave the village for a while. Though now I am a traveling shinobi with no village affiliation not a missing-nin since I got permission, and as long as I get the signatures from the Daimyos I will be working as an ambassador. So now I am traveling the Shinobi world, meeting old friends making new ones and working my new job."

To say they were speechless was an understatement. Especially for the three shinobi, since they knew of the blonde's achievements and they would do anything to have a man like that in their village and here basically by his "friends" say he's not worthy of the Shinobi title even after his accomplishments.

"Oh and Tazuna you would not guess who was the one to say this."

"Yeah your right I probably wouldn't know since I'm not from Konoha…"

This made Naruto face fault and everyone else sweat drop, "True, but this is someone you actually know. She was my teammate when we came here with you on that fateful mission."

"Oh you mean the pink haired banshee, the one that just stood there rooted to the spot whiles you and the duck ass took on that girl Haku."

Naruto nodded, "Yes you are correct. Also sorry to you had to see that that is not something? I would wish anyone to witness."

Tazuna just nodded, "Personally at first after seeing that I was sick to my stomach for quite awhile. Though also I felt a little bit of happiness, calmness, and overall justice really, since after seeing what Gato did to our country he deserved nothing less, even if it was gruesome site."

Naruto nodded before turning to Mei, "Sorry, Mizukage-sama didn't mean to get side tracked while you were here."

Mei for her part was in her own little world analyzing what the man in front of her just said. '_Hes a Jinchuurki, for all his life he endured hate, from his own village that is to be expected, though what confuses me is that he is world renowned for saving his village countless times and also saving the shinobi world from the Akatsuki though how he speaks is that his own village doesn't recognize his achievements and also his own teammate says he's not cut out to be a ninja in the first place. How can this man live his life, he seemed so carefree, happy, though as we saw it was only a mask to hide his true self._ _Naruto you are one interesting character, one I would like to know more of.'_ She was brought out of her thoughts when someone was shaking her shoulder. When she looked to her side she suppressed s small blush that was creeping up on her face due to the foreign interaction of a man she just met.

"Mizukage-sama, are you alright, you seem a little flushed?" asked a slightly worried Naruto, though her guards and Tazuna were no better.

Mei looks over nodding, "Y-Yes N-Naruto-san." Her blush turned two fold since, since he noticed the earlier blush. _'What the hell I'm the Godaime Mizukage most powerful shinobi in the Kiri village and here I'm stuttering and blushing like a little school girl, just because this man next to me is showing a little compassion something I hardly get. AHH!!!'_

After a few minutes composure was finally regained in the room, and finally conversations were able to continue. It was not till about thirty minutes later the conversation of the day finally ceased. "Well Mizukage-dono I believe that is enough discussion for the day. With all the new information gathered and what we accomplished I believe that it is a good stopping point till our next meeting. Also I have to give our new ambassador here a tour of the village."

With an affirmative nod, "I agree Daimyo-sama, I'm actually quiet tired so I think this is a good place to stop as any, and as you said we can pick it up in our next meeting time tomorrow isn't it?" asked Mei, which in turn got a nod from Tazuna. "Well then I guess we shall meet you tomorrow, also I assume Naruto-san here would like to join to gain a little experience in his new position." This gained a nod from Naruto.

With that everyone stood at the end of the conversation, with everyone getting ready to leave to their next destination. In which Mei and her guards where back to the VIP quarters in the village while Tazuna was going to accompany around the village seeing the upgrades and mainly the academy.

Though before they parted ways Naruto turned to the Mizukage as she was grabbing her Kage hat, "If you don't mind me asking Mizukage-sama, how long will you be residing here before you head back to Kiri?"

"Well Naruto-san it will depend on when myself and Tazuna-sama are able to complete this agreement we are currently working on. Why do you ask?" questioned the kage.

"Originally I was going to visit Kirigakure to request an audience with you so I could go over my new position and also get your seal and signature of approval. Also I wanted to explore and see other villages. Now as the reason why I asked was because, I wanted to know if I would be able to accompany you back to Kiri." Replied the blonde.

Mei sat there for a few minutes going over her options, _'Well this is promising, and my whole idea was to learn more about this man. His past intrigues me to no end. Also one other good thing about this is I can finally get to talk to someone different than Ao and __Choujuurou.' _"Sure Naruto-san that will be fine."

"Thank you Mizukage-sama, whenever you want to leave just send one of your guards to my current residence which is at the inn near the bridge, and I will be ready to depart when you are." Replied the blonde with a polite bow and with that Mei and her guards turned and left.

Once the two parties separated Naruto sat down once more in front of Tazuna. "So Tazuna what did you want to do I know there was a mention of a tour of some sorts."

"That is correct Naruto and if you would like let's get a move on there is plenty to see and so little time." With that they took their leave with Tazuna at the lead. Originally when they came to the front gate the Daimyo's personal guard was posted awaiting him though he flagged them to stand down since he was already accompanied by a protector. At first the men looked skeptical, but then looked to the man their Daimyo was referring to and nodded in agreement.

As they stepped out in to the village Tazuna began the tour pointing out particular points of interest to the young sage that walked with him. During their walk they encountered many people and Naruto observed the interaction between the leader and his people and could only nod in approval. '_Tazuna must have done very good to be getting the current reactions I am witnessing. Also it seems like him walking around out here is a common occurrence since none of the villagers seem to be surprised to see him out here.'_ They continued to walk and finally came upon one of the three prominent buildings in the village. The first was the Daimyo's tower; the second that is standing in front of them is their hospital. (I won't describe it in detail since it's just like most others or in this case like Konoha's hospital.)

After exploring the hospital they came upon the last place in their tour agenda… the academy.

As they walked in Naruto couldn't help but feel like he was twelve again going to class or more like skipping class, though at the times he did go to class he did attempt to learn that is if his studies were not impeded by the teachers. At the same time he couldn't help but picture Iruka… His favorite teacher that actually attempted to help him and at times let him indulge in the heavenly food known as ramen.

As they walked the halls, he had to admire the place. Though there was one thing that caught his attention and that was the teachers themselves. It seems split in between three groups, shinobi, samurai, and civilian. Tazuna saw his confusion, "Hmm Naruto something wrong?"

"Well I just couldn't help but see that you have three different type of sensei here, they being the shinobi, samurai, and civilian." Inquired Naruto.

Tazuna just nodded, "That is correct the reason being though is a bit unorthodox really. As you have seen as we have been walking through the village is that there are samurai almost everywhere, though also in the shadows there are some shinobi. The whole idea is that the students will be trained in both arts and when it comes time to graduate they will be able to enter in the profession they desire and when in doubt if in the future we need more people in a different command they are able to switch. Now as for the civilian portion, first off this is a joint military and civilian academy so the portion you are seeing are civilians that say want to be merchants and so on, though it is a requirement that the military students must take required civilian classes, like history." This made Naruto groan at that portion. Which in turn made Tazuna just chuckled, "I'm assuming you don't like history then." In which Naruto just nodded.

"Truthfully I didn't need most of the history while I was fighting, though I will say some of it was helpful know who I was fighting and what techniques they may have. For example the Yondaime he had the Rasengan and the Hiraishin with knowing that I knew what to prepare for. Or Uchiha Madara for instance, he is known for his past in which he was a bit of a hothead also so try a mind game on him if you can do that then you can throw him off guard. Understanding that you cannot fight properly when enraged they cloud you're judgment. But then when would I need to know how many peace treaties did the Shodai Hokage sign. So over all it is helpful to a point but then again it can just be a waist. Though now in your case your village seems like a good place so at the moment I don't see anyone causing any havoc and Gato is dead so not too much to worry at the moment, if ever really." Concluded Naruto in which Tazuna just nodded in response.

As they continued though the academy Tazuna showed him some of the finer points. On a few occasions stepped into some of the class rooms and met the students and sensei. At the time as they walked into the class they just assumed the Daimyo was coming in for a visit with a foreign ambassador. So they didn't think much of it. It was when they were leaving that they got the shock of their lives… finally reveling his name to the class, and the two getting a laugh from it.

After about another hour or so they finally left the academy and walking towards Tazuna's house since he was invited over for dinner though his daughter and grandson still didn't know of Naruto's presence in the village. Naruto just started chuckled for no apparent reason which threw Tazuna off a bit. "Yo, Naruto what are you chuckling about huh?"

Naruto chuckle turned in to a light laugh. "Truthfully Tazuna, I was just thinking about what you just showed me today and I came to a conclusion. From what I can see it looks like you're on your way to becoming a hidden village, all you need now is a wall basically then the illusion is complete. Oh I can see it now Namigakure no Sato, or something."

Tazuna let what was said sink in and he began to grin, "You know Naruto that there is one thing that we are missing and that would be a kage. So you know if you're up for it we could always use a kage and you seem prefect for the job..." said Tazuna as he let the information sink into Naruto's mind.

Naruto just stopped in his tracks and turned to Tazuna who was sporting a devious grin. Naruto just shook his head, "You know old man that I can't even if I wanted to especially with my new job it's not like I can be here and be elsewhere at the same time."

Tazuna looked puzzled at this, "What do you mean you can't be here and elsewhere, what was that jutsu called Kage something?"

Naruto let out a light chuckle, "its **Kage Bunshin** old man and that wouldn't work since it has a distance limit so no can do."

With the answer Tazuna looked a little sadden truthfully the idea of becoming a ninja village sounded nice and also they could gain more allies on top of that, "Damn that sucks too bad there isn't a Justus that would allow you to do that be here and on the other side of the world at the same time."

Naruto only nodded though in his mind he was starting to think, '_A way to be everywhere in the world at once, would make it easier to move from county to country. Hmm something to look into later.'_

That night Naruto and Tazuna have finally arrived at a most impressive house. At first Naruto looked questioningly to the old man next to him think that he may be drunk. Though Tazuna only smiled and nodded, "Naruto I welcome you to my home." He said as he walked up and opened the door.

Both men walked in and Naruto for his part was a little slack jawed due to the sheer size and elegance of the house, _'Though then again he is the Daimyo.'_ Though that is when he heard the rush of feet coming their way plus the fact he couldn't sense a chakra signature which put him on edge and lastly due to the last couple years Naruto has been on guard so instinctively he pulled out a kunai and got into a defensive stance in front of Tazuna since he was the Daimyo and would be any assassin's target.

Though when the sound got closer he could tell it was male by the heavy footsteps and also not too smart for an assassin. Though as the sounds got closer and closer he finally saw a shadow starting to round the corner, with that Naruto started to move forward to confront the unknown assailant. Though one small phrase stopped him cold, "Ojii-san is that you?"

Naruto for all purposes basically vanished and reappeared behind Tazuna before storing his kunai away as quickly as possible, and hyperventilating due to the almost fatal encounter. Though when Inari finally rounded the corner he was met with the site of two men both with too sweet of smiles on their faces as if trying to hide something. Inari saw this, but didn't say anything about it. Though what caught the teen's attention was the blonde man standing behind his grandfather. "Ojii-san who is the man behind you?"

"Ah Inari-kun, the man behind me is a very old friend of ours and he just arrived in town yesterday." answered Tazuna.

Naruto while listening to this gained a slight knot of annoyance, "You know old man that I'm for one not that old, two it's only been six and a half years, on top of that you never sent for help requests or anything of the sort so we never got to meet again, and three just watch how your listening to, I helped you put up that bridge I can easily bring it back down." He said this with a bitter sweet smile that didn't let the two see if he was telling the truth or just messing with them.

While Tazuna was freaking out, Inari was staring at the man. _'Help build our bride… Blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks… wait…'_ "Naruto-niisan?"

"Yo!" said Naruto in a Kakashi fashion of greeting.

"NARUTO-NIISAN!!!" shouted Inari as he ran up and gave Naruto a hug. "What are you doing here? When did you get here? How long will you be here? Can you help me with my chakra control????"

Naruto was a little startled by the rapid fire questions, though he raised an eyebrow at the last request. _'Chakra control huh… guess he both graduated and needs help.'_ "Well Inari I will address all your questions after dinner I would assume Tsunami-san would also like to hear and I do prefer not to repeat myself."

Inari just nodded and got up and shot around the corner in the direction of the dining room or where else he may go. During all this Tazuna was laughing at the antics of his grandson. "Well lets not keep the young man and my daughter waiting… If anything dinner is done so they are waiting on us right now." With a nod from Naruto the two took off after in the same Direction Inari had gone just moments before.

As they walked into the dining room Tsunami walked around the corner carrying a big pot, which Naruto assumed was the dinner for the evening… After setting the pot down Tsunami looked up and spotted the two men, "Tou-san welcome home." She said with a smile, though it was quick since her attention was drawn to the man that stood next to her father. "Naruto-kun is that really you?"

"Hello Tsunami-san it's good to see you again, and looking stunning as always." He ended with his trademark foxy grin.

Tsunami through all her power could not keep the blush down that was rising on her cheeks and with a quick, "Great to see you again," she turned and left back in to the kitchen, leaving a chuckling Naruto in her wake. Though it was not all happy, happy; next to Naruto stood a fuming man.

"Naruto I hope you were joking to my daughter or you will be kicked out of this country so fast people would think you're the Yellow Flash of Konoha…" threatened Tazuna.

Naruto for obvious reasons shrunk back a little at the threat after seeing the fire in the man's eyes. Though it didn't shut him out, "You know Tazuna… I will not take back what I said since you daughter is quite stunning for her age… Though don't worry I'm not after her… Though one person did happen to catch my eye…" Naruto said with a dreamy look.

Tazuna Just started to laugh hard, "Oh does Naruto have a crush on a cretin Kage hmmm?" he asked teasing the boy, and getting the desired reaction.

Naruto started to sputter and spit out the contents of a drink he picked up off the table when Tazuna started speaking. He had a wonderful red face that drew more laughs out of the old man. "W-what d-do you mean old man?"

Tazuna finally got control over his laughing fit, "Oh even though grown up your still naive boy. I saw your posture stock and still like a true man, though your eyes they gave you away… I wouldn't be surprised if the Mizukage didn't see it herself. Also she did seem quite fond of your statement." He said with a wide grin.

Naruto was flabbergasted and couldn't speak a single coherent sentence. Though after a minute he finally got control of himself and was able to speak again. "Your cruel old man…" This only made Tazuna laugh even harder. Then an idea struck Naruto to put him in his place. "Hey, Tazuna how about a bet?" asked the blonde.

This stopped Tazuna in his tracks and looked to the young man at his side, "Go on…"

"Oh its quiet simple, time length one year, mission is to get a date then a relationship which could turn in to marriage. Stakes are fifty bottle of the Rice Country's finest Sake."

It was Tazuna's turn to spit out his drink and give a shocked look towards Naruto… Though he was thinking and the odds seemed in his favor, and on top of that he knew that Naruto was brash and a loud mouth so he had a good possibility. With an evil smile, "You got yourself a bet young man; though how about let's double it, six months and one hundred bottles."

Naruto nodded, "Ok then, though how about if I can accomplish it within a month then fifty bottles every month for a year. Though catch is that if my job interferer then the bet is off till I can resume it say it's been fifteen days then I have to leave for a couple months… I actually have another fifteen or sixteen days to compete my task, so don't try to pull a fast one on me."

It was Tazuna's turn to nod and put his hand out. "You have yourself a deal."

Naruto grinned as he shook hands with the older man though in his mind he was freaking out… "_WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO OH DEAR KAMI PLEASE LET ME SEE THIS THROUGH TO THE END!!!"_

Farther in the back of his mind someone else was thinking the same thing, "**Damn kit you have some balls to attempt that, though if you come out on top… oh this will be good if you come out on top and this turns out for the best oh I would love to see your so called 'friends' faces when you walk up with her.**" And with that an evil grin split across the kitsune's face, "**Payback is a bitch."**

Back in the real world Naruto finally regained control of himself internally, and just in time for the dinner to start. It was a quiet event really since both Tsunami and Inari didn't know of Naruto showing up. Though it was also quiet interesting since it seemed like Inari could not sit still for a second waiting to get done so he could has Naruto the questions for earlier. Tsunami was blushing a little bit, and finally Tazuna was drunk for the most part.

So finally after thirty minutes or so of eating assorted dishes, which Naruto could say it's as good as he remembered since his last time being at their house. They finally retired to the den (living room, family room, you decide) once comfortable Naruto finally turned to Inari who stopped in a moment's notice, "So now that we are here what were your questions again?"

Inari took up a thinking pose for a second before asking in quick succession. "What are you doing here? When did you get here? How long will you be here? Can you help me with my chakra control?"

"Whoa, slow down there take it easy. Now to answer your questions in order… First I'm traveling, I am an ambassador, second got here yesterday, when ever my new client leaves though your jiji here gave me a good idea that I'm going to have to try out, and finally I think I can though not right now since I'm quiet tired from today's events."

At hearing this Inari deflated, in a moment's notice. Naruto saw this and racked his brain to see if he can think of one thing… and then it came to him. "Hey Inari go outside and get a leaf then bring it back here. Though make sure it's a healthy one and it's dry."

Inari looked confused at a moment before going out to do the task appointed to him. The other two in the room looked at him in confusion. Though it was Tsunami's curiosity that got the better of her, "Why did you tell him to grab a leaf Naruto-kun?"

Naruto just grinned, "You will see here in a second." Right after saying that Inari came back in with the leaf of Naruto's description.

"Okay Niisan got the leaf you asked now what?" asked the curious teen

Naruto nodded then asked, "Are you at all sweaty or is there any sweat on your forehead?" After a quick check Inari shook his head no. Naruto just grinned, "Well ok then chakra lesson one, put the leaf on your forehead and with using your chakra hold it there." Everyone in the room looked to him in confusion. Naruto just chuckled, "Okay let me explain. Gather your chakra into your forehead region and then lay the leaf on your forehead. If you don't have enough chakra then it will simply fall off if too much once you release the leaf it will shoot off your forehead. You need to find that zone in between the two that you feel right, easiest way I found how to see it is what feels right to you if too much there will too much pressure on your head, if too little then you don't feel anything at all… Understand now?" asked the blonde sage.

With a nod Inari collected the chakra he had and focused it as Naruto instructed once he got that he laid the leaf down and it just fell off. Unknown to the three in the room Naruto activated his sage mode to look at the boy as he tried. It was when Inari attempted to gather his chakra he felt that it was weak so to confirm his idea he looked into it more closely and saw that Inari had as much chakra as Sakura did when she was a Genin though he had almost no control. Though on top of that he was tired since he was restless and being tired didn't improve his chances either.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a huff from the boy. He was obviously tired and stressed. "Hey Inari stop for now, I can sense and see it myself that you're not using enough since your low on chakra, and then on top of that you are tired, so give it a rest for now. Though I'm curious what do you do for excise or workouts?"

"Umm I don't have one actually."

Naruto looked at him then walked up and smacked the teen on the back of his head. "You baka, you want to be a ninja and you don't even work out come on how are you suppose to improve your body and your chakra coils huh?"

"Uhh… I didn't know that," replied Inari

This made Naruto face fault. "When I was here what did you see me do? Did I just sit around doing nothing?"

"Umm no, if you weren't sleeping or eating you were always outside doing something either protecting jiji or…" then in dawned on him,"…training."

"Ahh so he sees the light. Yes your correct training..." Naruto then an evil grin started spreading across his face which made the occupants of the room a bit uneasy. "Oh Inari as of tomorrow and until I leave we will be working out together… you want to be a ninja and protect your precious people. Well you can't be weak. So prepare for some fun." Naruto ended right there with an evil chuckle that scared the young teen.

After a bit more time talking Naruto finally got up and turns to his hosts, "It's getting a bit late and I need to work on an item or two before I actually get some rest in… Also Inari you better get to bed since I won't be going easy on you tomorrow." This made him jump up before shooting upstairs to his room. Naruto just chuckled and then saw the concerned face on Tsunami, "Don't worry too much I'm not going to drill him into the ground. Though I can guarantee that he will be sore." With that Naruto turned to the direction of the door and took his leave.

On his way back to his hotel room Naruto was contemplating the idea he got from Tazuna. _Hmm I need something longer lasting and are able to be spread out without me there…. AHHH COME ON! Think damn it.' _Naruto was getting quiet frustrated by this time since he started trying to figure out a Jutsu that would help him in his job.

"For one its going to be a clone. It needs its own charka supply, it will need to be able to sustain itself when I'm say in Suna and I leave it in Kiri. It needs to be able to take hits and not just one or two but has to be literally torn apart before dispelling, also has the power to perform Jutsu and summoning." Naruto sat there and thought for a second. "Well **Kage Bunshin** won't work since they have the range usually within a ten mile radius they dispel, same as all elemental **Bunshins. **Hmm what am I missing? Damn it come on Naruto think!!!" Naruto by this time was on border line rage and in his frustration brought his writing hand down making a hole where his hand entered the desk

Naruto grunted and tried to pull his hand pass the sharp splintered wood. And with one pull his hands released but were all scratched and cut up. Naruto scrunched his face at the slight sting that went though his hand, but when he raised his hand a drop of blood fell onto the paper right under his list of elements. Naruto just sighed today was not his day. He reached over to grab a tissue and went back to the blood spot, though right before he wiped it away, his mind was started to function. "Blood…blood…hmm blood clone, well it doesn't hurt to try, come on if there are clones for all the elements and shadows why not blood. Though this also may be a problem I never heard of a blood clone. Damn it well it seems like good old trial and error I have to make my own Jutsu.

Each elemental **Bunshin** has its own set of seals, with in the seal sequence hold the hand seals to channel both human and elemental chakra. Since there is no element known as blood there is not hand seal… hmm?" pondered the blonde ambassador. "Well it's a long shot, but let's see what happens if I mix my blood while creating a **Kage Bunshin,** it won't hurt to try." With that Naruto bit both of his index and middle finger on both hands and let it run down into the palms of his hands for a minute before bringing his hands up into the seal, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

A clone actually appeared in front of Naruto, and if anything it looked like any other clone he made before. Though he was curious and pulled out a kunai. He walked over and the clone brought his hand up to Naruto, in which Naruto made a swift cut and watched as a small trickle of blood came out, though within seconds the clone burst into smoke. Naruto looked at the results before walking back to his desk and started writing.

'_Jutsu has merit, the process is good though we have the problem that after an attack he still explodes. Needs something extra, another process, hand seal(s), something…' _Naruto took the kunai that he used to cut the clone and examined the blood, rolling it in between his fingers, '_Blood from clone is good it acts and feels like the real stuff and also has merit since it didn't disappear along with the clone.'_

The process continued late into the night, with verifying results every time. Naruto just sighed and leaned back in his chair and looked over to the clock that was resting on the nightstand near the bed, He sighed again reading that it was 01:24 in the morning. He has been at this jutsu for seven hours now and during that time he actually came up with some interesting results, which led in a direction of success. The total process was quiet complicating and required all four parts of his chakra.** (2)** meld them together and then mold it and sacrifice some blood and there you go. The results, gave a clone that was stable, was able to be beaten and literally shredded to an inch of death, it held the same healing ability as the original, and also can work independently. The only thing Naruto didn't know was the clone's range. To say the least Naruto was tired though he had to test this one issue, though if all is correct he should be able to sleep and the clone will stay in the world without dispelling. With that in mind Naruto brought his hands up into the Ram seal and started to gather his chakra, after a minute he started to mold it before he bit his fingers and going through a sequence of seals and calling out "**Hijutsu: ****Ketsueki Bunshin no Jutsu**!!" '_Personal label of secret technique due to the fact it is also as if splitting your soul instead of your chakra. The jutsu needs twice as much charka as a normal __**Kage Bunshin**__ though it recovers its own chakra.'_

When the clone appeared Naruto just sighed since he was really tired and wanting to get some rest. And with a cozy bed and a good night's rest to brighten his thoughts he ordered the clone to jump out leave northward as far as he could and by day break then send a messenger toad so Naruto could figure out his position. With the order given the clone started on its journey, and Naruto turned to the bed and promptly fell face first and asleep.

Elsewhere

Hours earlier in the VIP quarters of The Daimyo's tower laid a woman in a comfortable king sized bed. She was dressed in a deep cerulean silken night gown having the moon's rays shining off the material she wore and giving her an earthly glow. As she lay in her bed she tried to sleep but to no avail even though she was tired. Her current thoughts were drawn to a man she had just met hours before.

Uzumaki Naruto

A name that sounds so familiar and then he looks familiar but can't place him. Though she couldn't help but smile, he is a very interesting character and couldn't wait till there travel back to Kiri to learn more about him. With that thought in mind she eventually drifted in to a deep slumber with a smile gracing her face.

* * *

Author Notes:

Jutsu guide/ interlaced AN's

**Hijutsu: ****Ketsueki Bunshin no Jutsu:** Secret Technique: Blood Clone Technique

**Rank**: S Kinjutsu (much like Kage Bunshin)

**Function**: Ketsueki Bunshin no Jutsu:is a Ninjutsu, utilizing a large chakra supply and also blood sacrifice. The Bunshin will be able to travel across the entire world without worry about going out of range of the original. Key things are, it has its own chakra supply that is able to replenish itself with rest like original, is able to fight and will not dispel unless it within an inch of its life, It will take on the traits and personality of the original. Also is able to send information immediately viva summoning a Kage bunshin and dispelling it, or viva animal summons. And if need be the origional is able to dispel the clone and gain all the chakra in its reserves to boost his/her own.

**(1) **They are shadow clones so they should come out of the shadows if I'm not mistaken. Though it is not needed.

**(2)** Physical and spiritual (human), nature (sage), and demonic. If he wants to create a prefect copy to fool the best it needs all components that the original has.

Hey sorry everyone for the late update. What can I say I got lost on the road to life… or more commonly known as writers block. Though on top of that classes started back up so that cut back on a lot of time as well. Though not all loss since I have already outlined my next three chapters so hope it comes quicker, though no promises. Now as for the story, sorry if there are any grammer or spelling mistakes. its just been too long I wanted to put something out. And for that, Comments are always appricated. As for next chapter I will dive in to training, reactions from Konoha, and also the opening of the scroll Tsunade gave him. Now as the result for the poll it will be both Mei and Temari will be with Naruto. I may add some side parrings but that is to be decided.

Well till I update again. that being soon I hope.

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome back to my story "Why?"**

**Summary: **Akatsuki is gone, Orochimaru is dead, Uchiha Sasuke has returned, and the Shinobi Nations are at a standing truce. Everyone is happy right? Well that is the idea, but for one it couldn't be any worse. Will start out as Hurt/comfort but will progress more into an adventure, humor, and romance. Rating high T low M though might turn high M.

Speech

"Yo" Normal

_'Yo' Thought_

**"Yo" normal Demon**

**_'Yo' Thought Demon_**

**Yo **without quotes are Jutsu

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Naruto!"**

* * *

Chapter Four

Current time was 07:45, it was at this time that Naruto finally woke up from his slumber after a night of hard work. Naruto shifted around in the bed not directly wanting to get up, though it was just then he heard something. He paid no mind to it till he heard it again. Naruto shifted in his bed and rubbed his eyes clearing them. It was then that Naruto noticed the toad that was sitting on the head board right above him. At first Naruto just thought it was a figment of his imagination, but that was ruled out when said toad jumped right on to his face. Naruto brought his hand up to push the toad off his face, but stopped when he felt a scroll on the back of the toad. And once he grasped it the toad automatically poofed away. Naruto shook his head and sat up in his bed and opened the scroll. As he read he couldn't help but grin. The scroll was informing him that his clone was about twenty miles opposite of Konoha and heading towards the border between Hi no Kuni and Tsuchi no Kuni which greatly surprised Naruto since on average a civilian can make that in about a week's time, and with and average shinobi speed might be three days. and now he had his clone beat the record with traveling it in the span of six hours. Though then again this is himself he is talking about and nothing, is normal about him.

It was then that Naruto looked at the time and saw it was quarter till eight and remembered he had a new student to tortu… train and with that renewed vigor he shot up out of bed went through with this morning rituals finally getting dressed and grabbing a piece of fruit he took off to the Daimyo's house.

Across the village in said place only a hour or so earlier there was a young teen that was just waking up for the day as if it was any normal day for him. Going through his morning rituals getting dressed and going down for breakfast. As he walked into the kitchen he was met with a very health feast of many fruits, breads, and so on. Inari looked to his mother questioningly, and she just smiled and turned and walked away.

About an hour later the door bell rang. Not thinking anything about it Inari got up and started to head to the door to answer it. Though as he rounded the corner to the door he couldn't help but get a chill run up this spine. It was then that Inari saw he mom open the door to meet their guest.

Tsunami walked up to the door knowing full well that her son was right by the stairs. At first she had the idea of telling him to run and hide, but then thought back to how he said he wants to be strong, but what did he do…. Nothing. So she stood there at first doing a little self searching for anything that may resemble a concern or sympathy, though in the end it seemed like nothing of that sort existed so without further wait she opened the door. When Tsunami opened the door she was met with the site of Naruto sporting an evil grin, "Ah Naruto-kun good morning and welcome. How are you this morning?" She said with a smile.

"Ah and good morning to you Tsunami, and I'm just splendid now where is the gak… sorry I mean lovely son of yours? We have much to do today."

Tsunami's smile grew a bit and silently motioned to the stairs where Inari was currently hiding.

Naruto just smiled then nodded. "Inari-kun…" said Naruto in a sickly sweet voice that made Inari's skin crawl. "…You ready for your first work out? I hope you are since I got some good sleep last night, I'm happy and, I'm bubbling with energy so…" he disappeared and reappeared behind Inari laying a hand on his shoulder, "… lets train. See you later Tsunami and don't worry I will take good care of him." With that he **Shunshined **away with the teen that was sporting a look of pure terror.

Tsunami just looked at where they were standing and then just shook her head mumbling, "Troublesome blonde…"

Random clearing in the forest

Naruto reappeared with Inari in a secluded part of the island which he found last night when he sent a few clones to scout the area. It was neither small nor overly big and it was far enough away from the village so they wouldn't disturb them and or start a national crisis. Since training with Naruto could get exciting.

As they reappeared Inari stumbled forward landing on his face, which made Naruto laugh out loud, "Ok, first lesson, stay on your feet as much as possible. You want to be able to move and being on your back or in your case having your face in the ground, you won't be getting anywhere fast."

Inari scrambled to his feet and turned to Naruto, "NII-SAN THAT WAS MEAN!" yelled the young teen.

Naruto just shook his head, "You know Inari they never said I was an angle, actually quite the opposite really."

After a short moment of silence Naruto looked back towards Inari and smiled, "Well kid, today we are going to be working on your body mostly. This will help you become stronger, increase your stamina and helps with your chakra reserves since your body need to be able to handle the extra chakra. Also later on we will be going over some chakra theory. For example reviewing hand seals, properties of chakra, and so on… its everything you should have learned in the academy." explained Naruto.

Inari though a little reluctant since he was a bit scared nodded so he didn't have to face the wrath of Naruto.

"Good, good, well then lest start, your first task is to run around this clearing ten times shinobi speed. Let's see how that is and we will go from there."

"Hai, Naruto-sensei!" exclaimed Inari and then he took off. Naruto observed the teen's speed which was ok… but that would be sugar coating it, the teen was almost the exact replica, in training, as his former teammate.

After about…oh… thirty minutes later Inari came to a stop and was panting a bit heavily. Naruto shook his head giving a very blunt response. "Inari, to tell you the truth you are basically the exact copy of my former teammate. You have chakra but no control, she had control, and you have hardly any physical conditioning which is almost the exact same deal with her. Your stamina and chakra coils… well suck. Though once we start to work more you should be able to grasp it quiet quickly. Ok?" asked Naruto.

Inari looked up to Naruto and saw he was dead serious, "Hai Naruto-sensei."

"Good, now let's continue you will do twenty push-ups and sit-ups, then do twenty-five, four-count jumping jacks, and then twenty, four-count squats."

Inari just paled before nodding trying to get some determination back. That is when something stopped him in his tracks. "Umm, Naruto-sensei what do you mean by four-count?"

Naruto just palmed his forehead, "It's simple, you count three repetitions before you call one, as in one, two, three, one, one two three, two… and so on. It in a way is to fool your mind into working your body harder. One four count is actually four repetitions, so twenty-five, four-count jumping jacks is actually one hundred jumping jacks, but your mind will think twenty-five. It's all about mind over matter."

With another nod Inari got back to work.

In town roughly thirty minutes earlier

The resident shadow of water was waking up. Terumi Mei, Mizukage of Kirigakure no Sato, was at least to the people that knew her an earlier riser due to her being a kunoichi. Though due to the events of the previous day she couldn't help but sleep in. Actually the cause of this elongated sleep was the man she met yesterday.

Uzumaki Naruto.

The man plagued her dream. Currently she was in the middle of a wonderful dream it was a night on one of the mountains that rimmed the mist village, herself and Naruto was walking along viewing the village from above taking in the site and enjoying each other's company. It was then that Naruto turned and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close. Mei was a little surprised at first but sighed as she melted in to the hug he provided. It was then when he pulled back and Mei looked up to him with a questioning look, he just smiled and started to speak. Though it was all muffled, it was then when he move closer their faces only being millimeters apart and he started moved to close the distance just before their lips met she jerked forward in her bed.

Mei was looking around frantically trying to figure out what the hell just happen till she saw that she was in her room in Nami no Kuni. Then she heard someone knocking on the door. This only made Mei mad… well more like furious actually, "Whoever is knocking on the door better leave now or you will die. I will be out in a few." Explained Mei in a not so subtle voice, but it got the desired result since she heard whoever it was dash off and tripping over themselves. '_How dare they disturb me, and it was such a nice dream…. DAMN IT!'_

After her mental rant she finally looked over to the clock that was sitting on her night stand and saw the time. With the discovery she fell back on to her bed. _'I guess I should apologize since I did ask them to wake me up if I wasn't up before seven and now it's eight and I am going to be late for my meeting… Sigh.'_

With that and might I add very reluctantly she got out of bed to start her day, with the hopes of meeting the man that is plaguing her thoughts.

Back with Naruto 

"…ahh choo! DAMN IT!" sneezed Naruto and resulting falling towards the earth. Naruto was doing pushups on the underside of a tree branch while watching Inari work and throwing out pointers.

Inari stopped his training and looked over to Naruto, "Naruto-sensei, are you ok?"

Said blonde just shook his head clearing it, "Yeah I'm good. Someone must have been talking about me. By the way who said you could stop? GET BACK TO WORK! Oh also I will be leaving here soon, but I will be leaving a clone to continue your training. I myself have to get ready for work." With that both parties got back to work. Within the next thirty minutes Naruto made a **Kage Bunshin**, and had him take over, and finally take his leave.

In Town

Naruto appeared in his room and took off to get cleaned up and ready to meet the two leaders.

After about fifteen minutes, Naruto was dressed and ready and via wind **Shunshin** he disappeared and reappeared in front of the gates of the tower startling the guards. "Hehe, sorry guys didn't mean to startle you." Said Naruto sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck.

With a sigh the guards nodded, "I assume you are here to meet Tazuna-sama, Uzumaki-sama?" asked the captain. Which he got a nod from said blonde. "Very well then, you know where his office is and he will be expecting your arrival." With another nod and quick thanks Naruto disappeared in another gust of wind.

This time making sure not to startle anyone Naruto reappeared a bit down the hall from the Daimyo's secretary's desk. As he walked up he observed that the sectary just walked out of the Tazuna's office. Assuming she either dropped off some paperwork or escorted the Mizukage in.

He arrived at her desk right as she sat down. As she sat down she looked up and met with the sight of Naruto standing in front of her. "Ah good morning Naruto-sama, I am safe to assume you are here to meet with both Tazuna-sama and Mei-sama?" inquired the women.

Naruto nodded, "Yes you are safe to assume that."

"Right well they are expecting you so you may go in." said the sectary. With a bow Naruto turned to the door where with a quick knock and the order to enter he went in for his first day on the job.

As he entered the room he viewed Tazuna sitting behind his desk looking over some scrolls and Mei sitting in front of his desk in one of the chairs provided. As Naruto walked up both Tazuna and Mei turned to their newest member.

"Ah, glad of you to join us Naruto. Now we are able to start with the meeting today." Spoke Tazuna.

Naruto just gave a quick though low bow in respects to the two leaders and with a quick hello he strode over to the other chair across from Tazuna and next to Mei. As he sat down he looked over to Mei and she in return gave a small smile and nod, "Welcome Naruto, glad you could join us."

"Thank you Mizukage-sama it's a pleasure to be here." Said Naruto with a smile.

"Ok, you two where here to work not to hook up." The old man said with a devious grin, as he gauged the two's reaction, and he wasn't disappointed as he got a nice blush from both of them.

With a little sputtering and defending themselves Naruto sat back in his chair waiting for the two leaders to begin he sat there wondering how it may turn out, '_I know politics can be boring and stressful though I am hoping that it won't turn out like that today .'_

"Well Mizukage-dono, how shall we proceed, we have finally completed the alliance treaty, what would you like to start on next Trade routes or possibly get a head start on the prep work for the Chuunin Exams?"

"Well there is still a couple months till the Chuunin Exams so let's start with the trade issues." Replied the Russet haired woman.

"Very well, with that in mind we, what do we need?" Tazuna went in to a thinking pose before pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. "Hmm… caravan protection, ports, goods to offer and what you are looking for and… tariffs" He continued to write.

On the other side of the room where Naruto was sitting he mentally sighed. '_Damn not my luck today, sigh…'_

Training Field

"RINNNNG!" It had been roughly three and a half hours since Naruto left. The clock he set went of signaling that it was 12:00, "Ok Inari it time to lunch you got an hour to rest and eat then be back here and we can start training again."

When Inari heard this he shot off in the direction of his home, the clone just sat there shaking his head, ' _For one I wonder if he knows where he is going. Also gaki could have asked for a lift, just hope he is glad we will be going over chakra theory after lunch. Hmm maybe I should check to make sure he got back alright...na...' _With that lingering thought the clone dispelled itself sending all its thoughts to the original.

In Town

Speaking of the original Naruto was currently sitting at the local ramen stand grabbing a bite to eat before heading back to the Daimyo's tower. It was then when Naruto was about to stand, he gained a rush of information making him fall forward. When this happened the patrons at the ramen stand moved to help him, but he waved them off saying he just got up a bit too fast and was a bit dizzy.

After regaining his bearing he turned and thanked the chef for the meal and for the help of the patrons for the help even though he didn't need it really. With that he turned and walked off before he disappeared in a gust of wind.

He reappeared in his hotel room and strode over to the desk where he had a note book laying. He flipped it open and started writing down what he had learned from his clone. '_Even though he didn't work out physically he was still able to keep up with the exercises and not complain that much. Surprising enough the gaki has some hidden stamina somewhere in his body and showed it especially when he bolted off after my clone let him free. This only means more training since he shouldn't have that much energy. He must have gotten it while working for his dad since they did do a lot of building after Gato's reign.'_

Naruto couldn't help, but chuckled a bit at the memory of Inari sprinting off, and already deduced that he will most likely be wiped out for the second part of his training.

Naruto took this time to review the schedule he set up for the young teen seeing what was in store for him.

_0700-0800 Wake up/ breakfast_

_0805-1000 Physical Training_

_1005-1200 Chakra Control_

_1205-1300 Lunch_

_1305-1500 Jutsu/Chakra Theory_

_1505-1700 Weapons/Physical Training_

_1705-1900 Chakra Control_

_1905-2055 Dinner/Family time_

_2100-2130 Meditation_

_2135-2200 Sleep prep_

_2200-0700 Sleep _

'Schedule set for time being, but will change as time progresses to compensate. Also when deemed ready for missions will also be altered for since he should have his own team by then… Hopefully…'

(A.N. I'm not going to go into detail of the training at most highlights)

Naruto sighed, _'Lucky for him, he will need the rest.'_ And with that he shut the cover on his notebook and leaned back in his chair popping his stiff joints. It was then that he looked over to the clock and noticed that it was almost one o'clock. He sighed for a second time before getting up from his chair and making a quick clone, sending him off to the training grounds. After seeing him **Shunshined **away Naruto did so himself and reappearing back in the Daimyo's office.

Office

When he arrived he noticed that he was the only one present in the office. Naruto saw this and decided to get a small nap while he waits. So with that he made a quick clone and he blended in with the shadows. Once seeing this Naruto pulled his Hitae over his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Our hero was an odd character. The reason for this was because when he sleeps, he is one of the calmest of sleepers. But on the flip side when he only takes a nap he is a very restless sleeper, and within the few minutes that he fell asleep he had moved quite a bit. Currently Naruto who was sitting in a chair when he first fell asleep was now sprawled out spread eagle on the floor. This is what Mei was met with when she entered the room.

When met with this site the young Kage couldn't help but giggle, though she also couldn't stop a blush from rising on her face since in his movements, the flaps on his coat were open giving her an eyeful of his muscled body. As if in a trance she moved forward ever so slightly to get a better look.

The clone that was previously made to wake him when someone arrived was sitting in the corner videotaping the proceeding, and trying to muffle a laugh that was edging to breakout. It was what happened next that made it break out.

When Mei moved ever so close she never noticed the slight twitch in the blonde's movement. At the moment she was almost completely over his body, it was then that everything happened in a flash and the next sight was Naruto on top of Mei with a kunai at her throat. Though with the quick roll the two happened to end up in a very intimate position, at first it didn't register between the two but when their minds finally rebooted Naruto realized what a compromising position he was in, and in a flash he jumped back with deep blush.

"S-s-sorry M-Mizukage-sama…"stuttered the blonde.

On the other side of the room said Mizukage was sitting there letting her mind catch up, and when it did she couldn't help but blush… and hard."N-no problem Naruto-kun, its fine…" she stated, though in her mind she just remembered what she said, '_Oh no did I just call him Naruto-kun? Sure he's handsome and those muscles… and Kami him being on to…."_

"**_STOP!_**_"_

'_Huh, who is there?' _asked Mei.

**"_It's me your inner self." _**The newly identified inner self said.

"_I actually have one of those? Interesting…"_

"Yes**_, yes you do, and I'm not only your inner self, but also or reasonable self kind of…"_**

This threw Mei into a bit of a loop, _"What do you mean kind of?"_

"**_Well that's simple usually I'm actually your fun loving perverted side… though since you happen to be doing that yourself I have to be the responsible one… And since you have a meeting to get to, you need to shape up and quick. By the way I don't think Naruto-kun caught the kun part."_**_ Explained the inner Mei._

Mei mentally nodded though before cutting connection, "_So are you going to be sticking around or was this a onetime deal?_

The inner version thought for a second before answering, "**_Eh not really often, but I will be around more likely than not… especially when your dreaming of a particular blonde man."_** Concluded the inner persona with a perverted giggle.

Back to Real Time

"Mizukage-sama…. Mizukage-sama?"

"Huh…what… who?" asked Mei looking around. Though when she turned she was meet with a concerned look from the resident blonde, which made her blush a nice cherry red.

"Ah good to see you back with us, well me. You gave me a bit of a scare since you weren't responding to anything I was saying." Explained Naruto with relief clearly in his voice.

"Oh thank you Naruto-kun, though how long was I not responding for?"

"Eh, maybe five ten minutes not too long but still enough time to though a flag up in concern. Since you wouldn't respond to anything. "

Mei couldn't help but notice his face that held genuine concern for her, which caused her to smile.

"Are you two love birds done, or should I wait for another five or ten minutes?" Both Mei and Naruto snapped around in the direction of the voice. There standing behind his desk was Tazuna with a wide grin plastered on his face.

The two said people just sat there sputtering out incoherent words. Tazuna couldn't help but let out a deep hearty laugh at the sight of the two. "Oh, wow, I wish I had a camera you two had priceless faces. Though before you take your revenge, I was just joking around." He said with a smile. "Though why don't we get back to work here, if everything goes well we may be able to call it an early night." Which Tazuna got a nod in return from both ambassador and leader alike.

For the next few hours they worked on hammering out the trade agreements, till it hit about six in the evening when they were ready to depart.

"Well great job today. I would say another week or so and we will be finished with everything." Said Tazuna as he was packing up his items.

Naruto and Mei nodded in agreement, and bid the man farewell. As they walked outside it was Mei that spoke up first. "Hey Naruto-kun, would you like to grab some dinner?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned to her. "I would be honored Mizukage-sama. Though what of your guards?"

Mei just giggled a little. "Well first off stop calling me sama, since we are off duty there is no real need to be formal. Also don't worry about the two they are most likely at a bar right now. Choujuurou has this thing for me and well Ao has been trying to break him of it and trying to show him there are other women in the world so my guess Ao is trying to get him drunk and find a girl."

"Wow no disrespect Mei but aren't your guards supposed to be protecting you?" Asked the blonde man.

Mei let out a small laugh to this. "Yes that is how it usually works but since you're in my company they believed I was safe enough, though they still walk with me in the morning and covering my room and such. Though actually I gave Ao the mission to find Choujuurou a girl so since you're here now he has more time to do it."

"Ah ok, I can handle that." Replied Naruto.

"Good now I saw this good barbecue place in town so let's go there." Said the russet haired Kage.

"Sure why not." Said Naruto with a smile, and with that the two took off towards the restaurant.

(I'm going to skip the dinner for now)

That evening the two returned back to Mei' s living quarters, and were met with a sight that was…well hilarious. Mei's guards were piss ass drunk lying back to back swaying back and forth singing some sort of drinking song. Blissfully unaware of their two new occupants. Making sure not to miss a chance like this again Naruto pulled out a camera and quickly got three pictures of the two one of the two together and the other two are individual pictures. What was odd though is that when Naruto took the pictures the two seemed to always know it and posed for the shot.

After getting the pictures and getting a nod from Mei Naruto laid his index finger on the temples of the two men and with a quick medical jutsu the two sobered up quite fast. Though for what they did and with consent from the russet haired Kage behind him he left them with their massive throbbing headaches.

"Well at least you have your guards back for the evening. Though not sure how effective they may be." Said Naruto with a chuckle.

Mei just laughed, "So it seems though you know Naruto-kun you could stay the night and be my body guard…" she said in a sweet voice, which made Naruto blush quite nicely.

"As much as I would love to Mei I have some things I must take care of for the next few days. Though I will keep that though in mind." He said with a sly smile. "Well I better be taking my leave so I guess I will see you tomorrow Mizukage-sama."

"Yes, yes we will, Naruto-kun. Now get out of here this woman needs her beauty sleep, so shoo."

"As you wish, and goodnight Mei-chan." Said Naruto who quickly disappeared via wind **Shunshined.** If and only if he stayed a bit longer he would have be witness to a surprised Mei.

It was only after a minute or so that she snapped out of her stupor, and with a smile. "You to Naruto-kun goodnight." With that she turned to her room for another night of good dreams.

Scene Break/ Time Skip

It was about mid afternoon on October 7th and Naruto was walking back to his hotel after having some lunch with Tazuna and his family. He couldn't help but smile, it had been a beautiful day and he could tell it was going to be a great night as well. One in which you could walk under the stars and not have a care in the world, let all the troubles that plagued his life melt away, nothing could beat that. As he walked he couldn't help but remember the week that just passed. It was a week full of insight, accomplishment and some failures, and to say one of his most accomplished things were working with Inari.

At first Naruto was actually doubtful of Inari. The teen didn't show much promise, his attitude was towards the idea of training was a bit lacking. Though that was not the case, Inari had surprised Naruto with how well the teen was able to pick up on the stuff that Naruto taught him. He kept up with his exercises, sometimes even being there before Naruto already working out, and all of it under a week's time. Naruto was also surprised at how far Inari came with increasing his chakra reserves since the first time Naruto was able to sense his reserves they have increased by a quarter if not a bit more, which now allowed him to start the tree climbing exercise. Though that is where the failures began for some odd reason the teen literally sucked at calling and molding his chakra. Naruto took him to the hospital where they did an examination on Inari and it all came out good his coils where aligned perfect condition, they where full and whatever else there may be but he just couldn't make it happen. The only thing the doctors advised was to keep trying.

Secondly, his job, as an ambassador though boring at times was actually fun also. It kept him on his toes. He was actually surprised that he enjoyed leaning something else than a jutsu, and he had the privilege to learn from the best in all fields, especially medical. Though he was only granted the privilege after the battle with Pein and when the Kyuubi attempted to break free. When the Yondaime came and replace the seal, most of the Kyuubi's chakra flooded Naruto's system allowing his system to adapt to the yoki quicker. Which in turn allowed him to control and harness the power faster allowing for more advance chakra control and enabling him to learn medical and Genjutsu. Though this was totally new to him and he was actually enjoying it. (During the Pein invasion Naruto didn't learn of his father)

Then last, but not least was the resident water shadow Terumi Mei. The two of them were becoming friends surprising fast. They had a couple nights that they shared a dinner together getting to know each other better, and with learning Naruto came to the conclusion that she was a bit of a wild card. She was a bit of a mystery to the blonde especially when it came to her mood swings. She could be the happiest person in the world then in one quick second be your worst enemy. Also there was something about smiling and threatening to kill you didn't sit too well with Naruto. Though as long as it is not directed towards him he is fine with it. But, even though it freaked him out a bit; it was also a bit of turn on at the same time. Something about sexy yet deadly women appealed to Naruto.

By the time Naruto finished his personal refection he found himself staring at his hotel's door. As he unlocked his door and walked in he took a look around. It was then that his eyes fell on his bag he was traveling with and then it clicked in his head. There was still the scroll that Tsunade gave him that he hasn't opened yet.

He pulled out the scroll that Tsunade gave him, and sat on his bed. The first thing he noticed was it was a sealed by a blood seal, which could only mean it was something important. Either being a secret message or more likely a family hist…

That stopped Naruto in his tracks, '_Family, no it can't be…' _In a flash he bit his thumb and swiped his blood across the seal. For a second it glowed red then blue and fell off. When the seal finally broke he pulled it open. When he pulled it open what it contained confused him immensely, at the top it said **Namikaze/Uzumaki Family** **Scroll**, and at the bottom there were five seals. He only assumed that two of the five were his parent's letters from his mother and father. The other three was a mystery to him.

So just to get it started Naruto bit his thumb and swiped it across the furthest left seal under Namikaze. A second later there was a puff of smoke and a small scroll sitting in front of him over the seal. Naruto gingerly picked up the scroll and carefully pulled it open, and he began to read.

_Hello my boy, _

_If you are reading this then the sealing has been done. You are probably wondering what this has to do with you and if you haven't been told, you are the container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and as I said you're the container and not the demon itself and whoever says different are to say the least are morons. Now if you already knew that then its old news and hope you are doing well in your life._

_Now you are probably wondering why you're learning of me and your mother now. Well it was by our order that you would not learn of us until you are sixteen, at least a Chuunin, or skilled enough that you could defend yourself. The reason for this is because of who I am, I had enemies across all Shinobi Nations especially Iwagakure, if they knew you were my child they would stop at nothing to kill you. Though now since you are reading this the current Hokage which be it either old man Sarutobi, Tsunade, or Ero-Sannin Jiraiya, then they believe you are safe enough. Now as for my name please don't think little of but if you do then I understand, just understand that there was no other way. I am Namikaze Minato, more commonly known as Yondaime Hokage or the Yellow Flash of Konoha. But as I said please understand I had no other choice because as much as I hate it, who would want to offer their child to hold the beast. Though I will say in knowing it was my child I know that you will succeed since I know you're strong and you could handle it, I couldn't trust anyone else like that. Though I'm still really sorry. _

_Now if you're looking at the family scroll then you will see it says **Namikaze/Uzumaki Family Scroll** and you see five seals, well you opened my seal, as for the other four; one is a letter from your mother, two are presents from us, and finally the one in the middle it contains some money if you're traveling right now and also the deed to our land in Konoha, directions to our clan house… yes house, we were a quiet people we didn't want anything big like a compound. We were also located in the far back of the forest on top of the Hokage Monument. The scroll holds the directions and the way to access the house... In the seal that corresponds with me I give you my prized technique my **Rasengan**, and also my **Hiarishin no Jutsu**. As for what else is withholds it also contains some of my notes on sealing, if you want the rest of the notes and see my works, all of it is located in the basement of the house, and you better read up because you need to figure out a complex seal to enter the house. Well I believe that is what I can share with you until now, more scrolls are located at the house._

_All I want to add is that your mother and I loved you dearly, so if you had any thought that your parents hated you or anything like that, you have nothing to worry about. I'm proud of you son and keep up the good work, I will always love you and look over you from above. _

_Your loving father_

_Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash _

_Namikaze Minato _

_P.S. If you see the old super pervert of a Sannin aka Jiraiya he is your godfather._

Naruto to say the least was not overly shocked. Contrary to popular belief he was not a complete idiot even though he was at first due to the lack of guidance, though as he grew up his intelligence increased though he kept his idiotic façade. He has seen photos of the Yondaime before and also it didn't help that the man was his hero. So he has seen him plenty of times, and after plenty of times he started to ask questions since he noticed some similarities. Though now learning that the man who he looked up to this entire time was his father, and the same man, his father that sealed the beast in him, he couldn't help, but feel a bit hurt though at the same time happy. _'He believed I was the only one who could handle it.'_ "I should be mad I should hate him for what life I was put though, but I understand why he did It. Though I know of a way he could have done it even without the sealing. Sigh…" he said out loud to no one in particular. "He also loved me and basically answer the question I always had. Which was, was I loved and wanted or was I just loose baggage and tossed to the side."

After looking over it a couple of times he rolled it back up carefully before turning to his mother's seal and her scroll she left him.

_Naru-chan_

_Hello my son. I am Uzumaki Kushina your mother, and if you're reading this then I have passed on. Just say if it wasn't for the damn fur ball of a demon I would be there along with your baka of a father. Even though I loved the man to death, I personally can't see how he could have put his trust in his village, we both seen how corrupt the council was and that in and of itself should have been a fair warning sign. Now if you're wondering what this all means is that you were chosen to be the prison of said fur ball that attack that night, and if you don't know who said fur ball is, that would be the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Now if you already knew that then that's old news. _

_Though now I want to say is that I'm very sorry that I could not be there for you. To see you grow up to be there for you when you got hurt, when you graduated, when you got your first crush, and so on and so forth. I just hope that it wasn't as bad for you as I imagine but, some hopes and payers never come to pass so I am terribly sorry. Though even with that I hope your god parents who are Senju Tsunade and Jiraiya of the Sannin were there for you. But even that has me a bit uneasy and hard to believe._

_Enough with the mushy stuff let's get on with the presents. In my other seal in the scroll holds the Uzumaki clans Techniques, our fighting style, my personal Kenjutsu, and a few personal mementos like my diary and some pictures. Though my most prized possession and your birthright is not in this scroll nor is located at our house in Konoha. Though it is located in my old country of Uzu no Kuni, in the once great village of Uzugakure no Sato. About five years before I met your father our village was attacked by Iwagakure in attempt to wipe us off the face of the planet and they succeeded I was the only know survivor and now you are the last member of the Uzumaki royal family, Yes Naruto you are the son of a Hokage and heir to a royal family… No pressure right? Hehe, now you're probably wondering about your birthright / family heirloom. Since I left, it went with me though when I died it returned to the place of its birth waiting for my heir to the Uzumaki family/clan to claim it._

_All I want to add is that your father and I loved you dearly, so if you had any thought that we hated you or just abandoned you, you have nothing to worry about. I'm proud of you son and keep up the good work, I will always love you and look over you from above. _

_Your loving mother _

_Crimson death of Konoha_

_Uzumaki Kushina_

_P.S. If you see the super pervert of a Sannin aka Jiraiya give him a swift kick in the lower regions. _

At the bottom of the page was a chibi version of Kushina and Jiraiya and Kushina kicking Jiraiya.

Naruto himself couldn't help but chuckle, though also he couldn't help the tears that were falling down his whiskered cheeks. To him out of the two letters his mother's held more meaning to him since it was its every kid's or in his case man's dream to hear that your mother loves you and is proud of you and here she stated both, though on top of that it was a complete shocker to him. He has heard stories about the woman before, but no one could tell him what her name was, and on top of that he never expected the women of her status to be his mother, but then again his father is the Yondaime, and after everything that has happened in his life till this. Why would it surprise him anymore?

Though now after reading he couldn't help but feel some resentment towards the two people he considers the closest in his life. Jiraiya and Tsunade were the two he looked up to other than his newly found father, and the Sandaime, even Iruka. He consider them to be some of his closest family and now he finds out that they are suppose to be his family but left him in the village to suffer for twelve plus years. Hell he could understand Jiraiya due to his spy network. But the man had to comeback sometime to give reports and not once did he stop and look in or anything, not till Naruto met him at the onsen that one day.

Then there was Tsunade, oh good old baa-chan she ran from the village and all she did was drink and gamble, noting overly dangerous hell she even had Shizune. Why couldn't she take him along? Hell even if they took him for a year or if even Jiraiya visited him from time to time it may have been a bit different. Though then again if they would have taken him along he wouldn't not have came out the way he is today, sure it took him awhile but with all the beating and lack of food, lack of respect it shaped him and if he thought so himself, he didn't turn out too bad. Actually quite the opposite.

Though they were not going to get away with it, oh they are going to pay for it… he was always considered the master of pranks. Hell if the old man Sandaime could, Naruto bet he would give him the highest threat rank out there just for his pranks. And with that Naruto started to laugh, not a nice one, but to anyone around it would sound evil. There was one man that happens to hear the laugh and turned and started to run.

Konoha

Jiraiya and Tsunade were currently in the Hokage's office having a drink since Tsunade actually finished her paper work early for once which in itself was a bad sign. Then just suddenly to them it felt like the temperature dropped and the Sake bottles they were holding burst, while at the same time Shizune ran in with stacks of paper work and Jiraiya's notes for his next book burst in to flames.

They looked to each other before running around screaming out in mercy to whatever gods they may have angered. Though if they happen to look over to the portraits of the previous Hokages anyone could have sworn that the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato, was grinning and it kept getting wider and wider.

Nami no Kuni

After a minute or so Naruto calmed down and looked back over the scrolls one more time, just to reread and take in all that he could. Both of his parents loved him and were proud of him. Just with those two declarations brought him to tears. After for so long he finally knew the truth and it was a good truth.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Hey everyone I'm finally back. For how long I don't know. But good news is that there is only two weeks left of classes so progress should be a bit better. Bad news is, that it will be finals so progress will fall again. Though it has come to my attention I have a bad case of writers block and also I can't seem to write for more than thirty minutes at a time so I end up going off and doing something else. Though enough of that.

Hope you enjoyed this addition, again review if you like, but no flames please. I know there are some grammar issues among other items but I will focus on that once I complete my revisions of my other chapters. Also as of right now chapter five is something like 75% or so done and chapter six is about 25% or so done.

Well till next time,

Ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome back to my story "Why?"**

**Summary: **Akatsuki is gone, Orochimaru is dead, Uchiha Sasuke has returned, and the Shinobi Nations are at a standing truce. Everyone is happy right? Well that is the idea, but for one it couldn't be any worse. Will start out as Hurt/comfort but will progress more into an adventure, humor, and romance. Rating high T low M though might turn high M.

Before I go on I want to thank everyone that has commented on my story.

Plus before you give me shit about using other's work read A/N's in chapter 1 I do have permission.

Speech

"Yo" Normal

_'Yo' Thought_

**"Yo" normal Demon**

**_'Yo' Thought Demon_**

**Yo **without quotes are Jutsu

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Naruto!" **(Also never knew this was in "Demon" speech. Meh, who cares unless you do? Then I'm sorry but too bad its staying ^_^)

* * *

Chapter Five

The next morning Naruto woke up and went though his normal morning rituals and once complete he stated to collect all his shinobi gear and packed it away. Today was unlike any other morning since today he was leaving and he was going to make it fast. The previous night he made a discovery that shocked him to the core.

Flashback previous night

_Once returning to his room after some dinner and some time to clear his mind after everything he went back to the desk that he set the family scroll on he was actually quiet curious about the things in the other three seals that held the items that were left to him from his parents. The first of the three seals he choose was the small one in the middle that his dad said held, money among other things. When he opened the seal about twenty different scrolls appeared in front of him. As he looked at the assembled scrolls he could easily identify a few, mainly the ones of money, the deed to the house, and a few others. Though there was one that caught his eye, and it had marriage on it. _

_Confused Naruto went for that one first. In Naruto's mind it was just a scroll that held this parents marriage certificate, so with some extra care he unsealed it and started to unroll the scroll when two pieces of paper fell out. Naruto picked up the slips of paper to examine them it was then that everything stopped the scroll in his hands slipped though his fingers and fell to the desk he was sitting at. Naruto looked towards the seal on the scroll and saw a kanji underneath marriage was scratched up a bit though not unreadable, he took out his brush for drawing seals to fill in the gaps. Finally after about a minute of drawing he got an answer that shocked him to the core and mutter two words, "Oh shit." The reason for this is because what the seal has written, 'MARRIAGE CONTRACTS.' Naruto desperately looked in between the two pieces of papers and the scroll seal. And after a minute Naruto did the only thing he could think of… he fainted. Looking down to see why the reaction, both were contracts and one was to none other than the Lovely Terumi Mei, last surviving member of the Terumi clan of Kirigakure no Sato, who which is currently Godaime Mizukage. And the other was to Sabaku no Temari, daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato or as of now sister of the Godaime Kazekage._

End Flashback

Naruto shook his head from the memory and continued working. Though it just couldn't skip his mind, '_How the hell was I chosen for this, what the hell was my father thinking?_' Naruto keep having these two questions flash though his mind. It unnerved him a bit, especially with just leaning his heritage and now this. It was too much. The only other thing that was going through his head at the time was, '_Wow I'm a coward or at least that is what people may say, but come on who would not freak out. This is something I need to think though.'_ In truth it was odd to see Naruto stray away from a challenge, but this was also something that needs to be thought through, do a little research on the matter before presenting it. Because even if Naruto and Mei were getting together real well he didn't want to be on the receiving end of anything the Mizukage and throw at him. He knows she strong, she is the youngest kage only third to his father and Gaara. Speaking of Gaara he also had to worry about Temari and what she may do to him and he didn't want to take any chances… so yeah not going in without a plan.

After packing the last item he set his bag aside for the moment and went down to have breakfast, as if it was any other day. Soon after though he made it back up to his room grabbed his bag and disappeared in a gust of wind. Reappeared in an opening on the far side of the island where he could work in secret. As he arrived he sent out a few **Kage Bunshin**, to scout the area. Once getting the clear he dispelled all but six. The six clones sat in a lotus position and started gathering chakra. Three gathering sage chakra while the other three gathering yoki. Naruto the original was hammering out the final parts of his plan as he waited for his clones to gather enough to proceed.

Finally after about twenty or so minutes he saw his six clones transform. Three of them were in sage mode while the other three were in a chakra cloak of nine tails. Once seeing this he could finally move forward. He brought his hands together forming the ram seal and began to gather normal human chakra though not before sending a message to his clone that was roaming the back country of Kaminari no Kuni to dispel in ten minutes. Nine minutes and forty-five seconds later Naruto bit his fingers started for fly though hand seals while at the same time the six clones by him dispelled filling out his reserves and fifteen seconds later the one** Ketsueki Bunshin **dispelled sending the original's reserves into overdrive and with that he shouted out **Hijutsu: Ketsueki Bunshin no Jutsu.**

As Naruto finished the jutsu he promptly fell to his knees panting heavily, before him stood three clones.

"WOO!" Naruto exclaimed while shaking his head and regaining his bearings. "That (pant) took (pant) a lot (pant) more (pant) out (pant) of me (pant) than (pant) expected." He said while steadying his breathing.

"Yeah, great going boss next time why don't you just create us one at a time." Said one of the clones, while the other two nodded in agreement, hell even Kyuubi was nodding its head in agreement.

"Oh don't get smart with me now. I can always dispel you and gain my chakra back. Though truthfully it would be too troublesome and right now I need to rest before I take off." He stopped to take a few deep breaths before continuing. "Now, as for you three, one will be staying here to help train Inari, though I want you to give him direct instructions that he is not allowed to speak about you since I don't want Tazuna to know yet. Then if he does happen to say it I want you to dispel yourself. So when in doubt I advise you to come up with a long lasting **Henge.**

Now clone two your task is to gather signatures and seals. I want you to first head west to Kawa no Kuni and then Head north to Tsuchi no Kuni. Do not, I repeat do not go to Suna, I will be going there personally. Oh now where was I ah yes, gather what signatures you can of the ones on the scroll though once you get to Iwagakure no Sato I want you to explain my idea and then if possible stay in the village. If need be, you can **Henge** in to someone different, by request of course. Only thing is I need you to send me is the scroll via summons since once I'm done with this task I will start moving about the Shinobi Nations, doing my job.

Then finally clone three, your job is simple you stay here and continue my job here and when Mei leaves then you are going to travel with her to Kiri. Though what I want you to do is dispel yourself at the mountain pass entrance, but don't do it without giving a reason first. Say something along the lines of boss need the extra chakra, and hopefully by then I will be done with my side adventure and will be back in Kiri to speak to her myself." It was then that Naruto motioned to a three packs that were sitting next to him.

"Here are your packs; in them you will find normal scrolls for weapons, food, and clothes. It also has in them a sum total of one million ryo each per clone. Speaking of clone, clone one, you are currently holding two of okasan's scrolls one for her Taijutsu, and the other Ninjutsu and also two of otousan's scrolls, which are same one Taijutsu and the other Ninjutsu. Clone two your bag holds the Fire Daimyo's letter to me, also the scroll for signatures and seals. As for clone three you have all my notes to the current negations going on and you are to continue in my place." Naruto stopped and took a quick breath before making his last few statements.

"Also if there is a time that you believe I need information send me the information via toad. In the case of learning something like a technique, you can dispel yourself and I will gain the knowledge. Though I must warn you first make sure you already have another **Ketsueki Bunshin **made or you have one of the others there to make another one since once you disappear regular **Kage Bunshin** will automatically disappear. Also as a side note I cannot gain information from **Kage Bunshin **due to the distance only **Ketsueki Bunshins** so be careful. Now you three may go and good luck." With that Naruto finally stopped catching his breath after his long winded speech.

With their orders they gave a salute and jumped off. As they left Naruto popped a soldier pill in his mouth and sat down in a meditation position letting his chakra replenish.

**Quick Time skip**

It was roughly two hours later when Naruto finally felt good enough to start his journey. He quickly **henged **taking on an appearance of an older man and then **Shunshined **to a secluded alley near the bridge, once he saw that the cost was clear he stepped out and started to walk. As he reached about mid way down the bridge he took one last look over his shoulder, "Good bye and thank you for everything. Also will see you in a bit Mei-chan." With that he turned back forward and started on his journey to find the once forgotten country of Uzu no Kuni.

Though after about an hour or so of walking, something struck Naruto and he turned around. "Damn it I told myself I would stop in by Haku's and Zabuza's graves and pay my respects. Also I can return Zabuza's KubikiriHouchou." Naruto sighed as he continued his walk back to Nami no Kuni

Hour later with respect paid and Kubikiri Houchou back in place Naruto took a minute and looked around and thought real hard if he forgot anything. He shook his head and took off though looking behind him this time he left his back pack. This time two hours down the road a loud damn it could be heard and a very mad, no scratch that furious Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto on a war path.

**Scene Break (Konoha)**

The day was October ninth; ten days ago one Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto left the village. This occurrence was nothing special to anyone in the village since they knew he was a shinobi. Though one thing that was of common knowledge among his "friends" was that he was always in the village for his birthday, it was only during his three year training trip in which he was not present. However, every other year he was . So with it being the tenth of October tomorrow and Naruto not being in the village was a confusing occurrence especially since Jiraiya the former Sannin was still in the village. That's how we are where we are now.

"Tell us!"

"No."

"Tell us."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

For the past few days, Sakura and many of the Konoha 12(now 11) even some Jounin were pestering Tsunade for information on where Naruto went. It was when after finishing their mission Team 7 received on that day, nine days ago the word started to spread. The two sources being Sakura and Kakashi. The only reason Kakashi knew was during a routine village patrol he saw Naruto leave though the gates and before he could reach him to ask him where he was headed off to he already disappeared. As a result during a get together of the old Jounin-sensei, Kakashi asked them if they knew anything about the blonde, but came up empty handed. Same as for the Konoha 11 crew with two S-class gossipers, Sakura and Ino, the message traveled quickly. Even Jiraiya was curious, because he heard of his student leaving and Tsunade would not reveal anything about his mission which disappointed him since he was always told, due to being Tsunade's advisor. To all of them, things felt weird now that the hyperactive blond was gone from the village. Shockingly, even some of the villagers began wondering where the hyperactive demon brat was.

"Come on Tsunade-sama! You have to tell us why Naruto left, where he went, and for how long? One of those would be ok come on it's his birthday tomorrow and he is never out of the village during his birthday." Sakura said as she, Ino and Hinata were in the office.

Tsunade knew full well that she could not tell them a single bit of information because they would probably try and get Naruto to come back. Though she was also surprised at what the teen in front of her said. Since it was in every way the truth, not once, unless it was the training trip was he out. '_Damn it gaki even away from the village you give me a headache.'_

"I cannot and will not tell you that. Information on this mission has now been reinstated as a SS-class mission." Tsunade said before going over some paperwork.

The three kunoichi's jaws dropped as they heard that the mission was a SS-class mission. They knew now that wherever Naruto left to, that they would not find out.

"Ok. Then just tell us how long he will be gone for?" Sakura said.

"I cannot tell you that." Tsunade said quickly in hopes that that answer would have been enough.

She thought wrong.

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade sighed and mulled over the thought of releasing this info before deciding. It was then that I tick of annoyance appeared on her forehead and then choose her words wisely.

"Just that the mission is stated as a SS-class, I as Hokage am the only one allowed knowing. So please if you would leave now I have some work I need to do." Explained Tsunade in the calmest voice he could muster.

Though the three could see she was a bit pissed off at the moment they stood their ground. "We will not leave till you tell us. This is Naruto we are talking about he should not go out alone especially on a SS-ranked mission, he's not strong enough and on top of that doesn't deserve it." Spoke Sakura without thinking of what she was saying.

Tsunade was now a little more than just annoyed. She just witnessed firsthand what Naruto told her and she didn't like it one bit. It was when she mentioned Naruto that she made a seal less **Kage Bunshin** that appeared behind the three. It was also then that a silent summon of a large board of sorts. Actually it was three pieces of bamboo strapped together measuring a total of six feet long and about a foot wide. It was in the shape of a large paddle or a bamboo version of Zabuza's KubikiriHouchou.

In the office Tsunade's AMBU guards, those being Itachi and Kisame were appalled at what Sakura said and it looked like the other two were agreeing with her. It was when they saw Tsunade appear behind the three they just looked on with curiosity.

It was then the Tsunade behind the desk asked, "How about you two…" pointing at Ino and Hinata, "…do you agree with Sakura here?" Much to her shock and disgust the two nodded in agreement. "You know… you three say that Naruto is bad. Have you looked at yourselves in a mirror lately?"

This threw the three into a loop and they looked at the busty blonde in confusion.

"Well first off let's start with Ino over here. You grew up with your father being the head of the ANBU I&T department and one thing I know from them is that they can read people and see things others can't. I bet you never knew that Naruto always wore a mask, hmm?" which she got a shake of the head.

"Hmm thought so, shame what would Inoichi think since he trained you? Well enough of you. Hmm next in line is ahh yes little Hinata over here. Really I just want one question answered. That is what happened to this fabled love crush you had over him?"

"Well Tsunade-sama after so many years of him not realizing my advances I just gave up. Plus he was just too dense in the end." Said Hinata without falter as if she believed that she was right.

Tsunade just mentally shook her head at the girl's stupidity. "Really Hinata, when was the last time you made an advance on him? Because I have watched you many a time, as I do to a lot of my subordinates, and guess what I see you do. You stalk him and watch him from afar with your Byakugan highly doubt that constitutes as advances what that is, is called invasion of privacy and you could go to jail for many a year at most ten." Tsunade actually had to smirk on the inside as she saw the reaction she got out of the girl. "Also for your information Naruto actually came to me one time and told me he actually knew of your crush on him and he asked how he should approach you. However here is the kicker. Every time he got near you to ask you out, guess what, you fainted. So now that mystery is solved. Also I must say I'm glad he didn't get together with you." (In my story she never told him how she felt during the Pein invasion) Now she was relishing in the sound of the now crying girl and the two shocked faces of the others. Itachi and Kisame were actually trying to hold in their mirth as they listen in.

Now it was the last of the group. "Now Sakura… Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, your own teammate. You belittle him and tell him he shouldn't be a shinobi anymore. That he is not worthy of the title. You I am surprised the most because you were there with him and saw all his accomplishments. Hell in the Bingo book he is the only one to hold a SS-rank level next to the Yondaime Hokage, and here you say he is not worthy. You know you three disappoint me. Here now you three can consider your apprenticeship under me nullified, and here I was going to teach you since you had the experience my ultimate techniques. Eh… too bad." She trailed off as if speaking to herself.

The three teens in front of her were shocked stupid. They didn't know what to say except one and when they say stupidity speaks this takes the cake. "Waa? What do you mean nullified without us who is going to take over your mantle as medical professionals?"

This made Tsunade snap but an evil grin split across her face, "Oh to tell you the truth that would be Naruto… you know after the Pein attack he did gain most of the control over the Kyuubi so now he is able to most techniques that require perfect chakra control especially my Medical Ninjutsu." She said with a smile.

"Now besides that I have heard something really interesting…. Something like disapproving about his choice of colors he wears?"

"Umm Yes Tsunade-sama, he is a shinobi and he is putting himself out there as a target to the world." Explained Ino.

"Well this may be true but tell me what his nickname people have given him is?"

"The Fire Maelstrom, how he got the name was because when he fights it's like a red and orange hurricane." Said Hinata who was still recovering.

"Yes you are correct, and he has a flee on sight order for every country. But that is not why I mentioned it. You say that he is bad because he wears orange… hell have you three looked in a mirror? Tell me who out in all the shinobi nations would wear purple and pink into battle, they are even worse than orange, especially pink. Also you are trying to tell the man that was able to out run and hide from Chuunin, Jounin, and ANBU at the ripe age of ten wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. If anything it's you three that need to change your choice of clothing. For one you are nowhere near the level that Naruto is and also you last time I checked have no defining factors in the Bingo book like Naruto, except one tracker because of her Kekkei Genkai, one interrogator, and then all three of you are decent medics. Oooo I'm so scared. Though ok enough of that…"

"Now you three…" she said pointing to the three in front of her, "… what rank are you?"

Ino was the first to speak, "Elite Jounin and professionals in our respected fields."

The elder blonde nodded to this. "Now how does the chain of command run in our profession?"

This time Sakura chose to speak, "Academy student, Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, ANBU, ANBU Commander and Sannin, then Hokage." She spoke as if commenting on the weather. But she was like her two companions confused as to why she asked.

"Well first funny thing, you said Jounin, ANBU, ANBU Commander/ Sannin, and last time I checked Naruto was the last official Sannin. So he technically out ranks all three of you." She said with glee at their faces. "Also last time I checked you three were not Hokage so you have absolutely no power to order ANYTHING (if you don't remember they tried to order her to give them information on Naruto's where about). As for your three's concern about Naruto, he is ten times the man you believe he is. So now GET… OUT… OF… MY…" and from the behind the three, "OFFICE!" When the three turned to see who was behind them, they were met with a chakra enhanced swing that sent the three through the office window.

In the back of the office the two ANBU were sitting at a desk as if announcers. "So what do you think Weasel-san?"

"Well at the moment… oh wait it looks like Tsunade is going up to bat."

"Oh yes the heavy hitter coming up to bat… oh and there is the pitch, the swing... oh it's a good it…"

"You are correct Shark-san. Wait what is this"

"It's going, and going, and gone. It's out of the park. HOME RUN FOR TSUNADE!"

"Will you two shut up I already have enough of a head ache. It was when she sat down and then she dispelled her clone that she got the rush of the memories. It then dawned on her. "DAMNIT! So that's how Minato finished all his work… that bastard, and I bet Naruto knew that as well. I WILL GET YOU MARK MY WORDS!"

**Konoha in town**

In town the civilians and shinobi were startled by the loud scream. Though there was a group of guys that just shook their heads. "Damn even when he not here he causes trouble." Sighed one of the seven present.

"Troublesome blondes," sighed Shikamaru. The male side of the past rookie 9 and the two members of Gai's team were sitting at the local shinobi bar grabbing a drink and were discussing the main topic on everyone's mind. Where is Naruto?

"So any new news about Naruto?" asked Kiba, which in response got a no from everyone in the bar. "Damn it where could he have ran off two and we had a party all set out for him…" when he said this he got nods from everyone. They have been planning this party for almost a month and then he just ups and disappears.

"It's too troublesome to figure out, most likely there was a mission that they needed him on and there was no other way." He concluded getting a nod for his logic. "Though it looks like we will get our answer soon. If the scream that came from the Hokage tower was any indication that the ladies must have figured something out. Though why does it sound like that scream is getting louder and louder?" It was then that there was a big thump outside the bar. When they went to investigate they were met with three dazed Kunoichi laying in a crater and a cloud of dust.

When the men saw who it was their husbands or boyfriends rushed to their side. Only to see that their women were quiet shaken. Surprising enough the first person to speak was Sasuke who voiced his concern first.

"What happen to you ladies, we heard a scream from the Hokage's Tower and we knew you were there so would you like to inform us on your findings."

The three women nodded and were quiet for a second before Sakura spoke, "It seems that whatever mission Naruto was sent on, the mission rank was raised to a SS-rank. It was then that we kind of got thrown out of her office for over stepping boundaries." She said making sure not to mention anything about their dressing down on the subject of Naruto.

That did it. Once Sakura completed the report, it seemed like everyone quieted down though they didn't hear the last part all brain function stopped at 'raised to a SS-rank'. Everyone present at that moment was thinking over what was just said. It was then that that everyone seem to knock out of their stupor. "**WHAT!**" Shouted surprisingly all the patrons present save for two, one being Shino, who only raised an eye brow and the second being Shikamaru who just mutter, "What a drag, damn troublesome blonde." With the extra loud voices of Lee and Kiba it was so loud that could be heard all the way in the forest near Kiri where Naruto happen to be traveling at the moment.

**Forest in Mizu no Kuni**

SMACK!

As Naruto was jumping from branch to branch he suddenly face planted hard on the branch he was aiming for. With his moment of confusion his face started to slip of out the implant he made, and fell roughly twenty five yards to the forest floor, though not without hitting a couple branches on his way down. Then finally landing face first into the swampy underbrush.

Naruto got back up and shook his head clearing his mind. "What the fuck was that?" he asked no one in particular while cracking his neck back in to place. "Thought I just heard someone scream what, meh must be a figment of my imagination." With that he took off again. Though quickly stopped and crated about fifty **Kage Bunshin**. "Everyone scatter make sure I didn't drop anything because of the fall." About ten or so minutes later he nodded and dispelled his clones and took off. This time not leaving anything behind.

**Time skip**

It took Naruto four days to finally reach the beach of Uzu no Kuni. During the last four days Naruto learned a lot. For one he started on learning the **Hiarishin no Jutsu.** He was surprised to learn that he actually had a Kekkei Genkai. In summary it was mentioned that the Namikaze clan has stronger bodies' tougher bones tougher muscles among other enhancements, and due to this the **Hiarishin** was able to be created. Since the technique applies a tremendous amount of stress to the body while attempting to travel. If someone didn't possess the unique Kekkei Genkai and they attempted to use the **Hiarishin **without being accompanied by a Namikaze they would literally be torn apart.

One of the other things he started was, he began to read his mother's journals; he started so he could learn what he could about Uzu no Kuni and Uzugakure no Sato. So far he learned that it was a place that is much like a heaven on earth, beautiful sights fertile landscapes, a very prospers land even after the Iwagakure invasion. It mentioned after her departure she went back to investigate and try to salvage what she could. Though that was not the sight that met him.

The site he was met with was one that shocked him to the core it was like the entire island was as if it burned. It was black as if there was a battle that took place and the winning side sapped all the resources out of the ground. It looked like a literal waste land. Naruto[PG1] stood there looking up and down the coast line he saw the sand, the land, the water, and even the sky seemed to have a dead look to it. Naruto in a desperate chance created somewhere around hundred **Kage Bunshin** and order them to search the island for anything, anything at all. As his clones shot off Naruto just walked up the beach to where the tree line was located and picked up some of the dirt and let it fall through his fingers. The first thing he noticed was that it was dry as if it was consumed as a fire, though the second thing and more importantly he noticed that the dirt was infused with chakra. He quickly turned around and sat in his usual meditation position and started gathering nature chakra. After about twenty minutes he finally opened his eyes again though this time instead of revealing his usual azure color now was yellow with horizontal pupils.

When activating Sage mode the first thing that occurred was a sensory overload, and because of it had to deactivate his sage mode. Once he deactivated it he fell to his knees trying to recover from the overload. It was then one of his clones finally dispelled sending him the memories showing him of a burned village, but there was a large building that was still standing as if never touched. After about a minute of recovering he finally set off towards the area the clone dispelled.

Upon arriving he was met up with a huge wall, giving him the same feeling as if he was walking the walls of Konoha again except this wall was pretty charred from a fire or something. As he walked he closely observed the wall seeing if he could find anything about its condition. Though in him there was something that didn't feel right, but he couldn't put his finger on it. As he walked though the main gates or what he assumed was the main gates he was met with a site of mayhem and destruction everything was destroyed. Burned building, large heaps of rubble, and craters littered the roads. He created another army of clones and setting them off to search the village. Though, he himself walked towards the only building that seemed left standing. It was a tower much like the Hokage Tower though instead of the Kanji of fire it was a symbol of a whirlpool.

As Naruto walked towards the tower he felt another high concentration of chakra. When he reached for the door to open it his hand suddenly stopped. He felt a pulse of chakra, one that he has never felt before. He quickly pulled out a kunai before turning around to face the foe harboring the unknown chakra, but discovered no one present. With that he walked towards the door and gave a slight push which in turn made it fall right off its hinges and right on to the floor which gave off an eerie echoing sound though out the hallways.

Naruto looked through the threshold seeing the darkened passage way, he wondered what mysteries laid ahead. He turned around and grabbed a burnt stick located not too far away and unsealed an old shirt and wrapped it around before using a quick fire Jutsu causing it to light. As he walked back to the door he couldn't help but take a look around getting a feeling of something seriously wrong, and it truly unnerved him. There were questions unanswered and he was hell bent of finding them.

As he walked though the tower he couldn't help the nostalgic feeling of his "home" and the Hokage tower. This place seemed so much like it. Though as he continued to walk he continued to feel pulses of chakra, and it seemed that they were getting more frequent. He continued to climb the stair to the source of the pulses until he finally reached a door. After doing a quick check for any traps he turned to door knob to release the door and then carefully pushed to door open to be met with a site that resembled the Hokage's office. He looked around from the safety of the hallway, he felt an almost constant pulse of chakra and now he heard what almost sounded like a voice calling to him. As he looked around the room his eyes finally fell on the one object that seems almost brand new. On the desk laid a sword.

After looking around for any hidden traps Naruto took his first step into the room. As he move into the room he couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling. He continued moving forward while keeping a close eye on his surroundings. Once he finally reached the desk he just stood in front of it and started to examine the sword making sure he doesn't touch it. The sword itself that Naruto could see was roughly twenty-seven inches long, of a single piece of cold hard, stainless steel, with a heat-treated black baked finish. The grip was coved with a crimson red nylon cord from staring about an inch from the pummel to the guard. One thing that surprised him is that it didn't have a guard, only an extended piece of steel like a notch that acted as a way to prevent the fingers from sliding. The blade itself was unique; it wasn't uniform straight and slight curve at the end like a traditional katana. This one, one edge was straight while the other curved, and about almost a quarter from the blades tip it widened before coming to a point** (1)**. Though the one thing Naruto observed in the expanded piece was a whirlpool symbol. Behind the sword was its scabbard. It was covered in a deep dark blue finish with a red whirlpool symbol near the scabbard's throat.

Naruto stood there for a second before he succumbed to the calling from what he believed was the sword and he reached out his hand and grasped the handle. Though as he grasped it spikes shot out of the hilt quickly drawing blood from Naruto before retracting back into the handle, Naruto attempted to pull away, but for some odd reason his hand was stuck to the sword. It was then the blade started to glow in a bluish red hue, and as soon it appeared it had gone and at the same time Naruto's world went black.

* * *

**Cut!** Good job people got another one done.

A/N:

In Story

1) I do a poor job at describing some items. And for that I give you a picture, it's a base one so you need to imagine the few small changes. /ProductImages/500/A43% just change the nylon color and the symbol and you got it.

Well hope ever one here enjoyed my newest addition to my story and hope you don't hate me too much for changing scenes, but it must be done. Again comment if you want, but please no flames, and my writing skills are not those of a seasoned professonal so I am allowed to make mistakes I believe... just not too many. Also again if anyone has a problem with the items I used I will say this once again I did have permission to use elements from **Astronomical Apparatus11** story. So get over it.

Also for all comments about my story that are looking for spoilers for future chapters I will not say since then what is the point of reading it then? However, I thank everyone that has commented it shows that people enjoy what I am doing and it helps me continue on.

Finally in the coming weeks I will be down in Florida soaking up the sun avoiding oil and over all relaxing. This ties in to my next chapter since it's only something like 30% done. I may or may not (more to the latter) get in the next chapter, but will have to wait and see.

Till next time.

Ja ne.


End file.
